


Irish Blood, English Heart

by Glasschmetterling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasschmetterling/pseuds/Glasschmetterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerüchte über den letzten Horkrux des Dunklen Lords treiben Hermine Granger in die Hügel Irlands, wo sie sich auf die Suche nach Antworten macht. Sie findet den einzigen Todesser, der willens ist, sein Wissen mit ihr zu teilen – Severus Snape. Von ihm allerdings erfährt sie mehr, als sie jemals wissen wollte…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Irish Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Ich konnte es nicht lassen und keine Woche, nachdem ich endlich Nebel über Hogwarts zum Abschluss gebracht habe, gibt es schon die nächste Geschichte - diesmal klein, flott, mit meinem Lieblingspairing, und inspiriert von einem Morrissey-Song gleichen Titels, dem ich auch die Kapiteltitel entnommen habe. Viel Spaß auf dem kurzen Trip nach Irland!

**Irish Blood, English Heart – Chapter 1: Irish Blood**

Hermine Granger starrte auf das wettergegerbte Holz vor ihr und versuchte, ihren berühmten Gryffindormut zusammenzukratzen, um endlich an der Tür zu klopfen. Keine leichte Aufgabe, zu genau wusste sie, was – wer – sie im Inneren des heruntergekommenen Cottage erwartete... und doch war sie nicht hunderte von Meilen appariert und dann eine Stunde durch die Hügel Irlands gewandert, um jetzt einen Rückzieher zu machen.

Sie hob die Hand. Die Tür öffnete sich. „Miss Granger. Was für eine Überraschung.“

Sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass sein beißender Sarkasmus sie nicht mehr berührte, nicht nach allem, was sie über ihn erfahren und in seinen Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, scheiterte aber kläglich. „Professor Snape.“

„Ich bin nicht mehr Ihr Lehrer“, entgegnete er brüsk, doch wo sie erwartet hatte, dass er ihr die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen würde, trat er einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ sich sogar zu einer einladenden Geste hinreißen. 

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, trat aber ein, in den großen Raum, der wohl gleichzeitig als Küche, Wohn- und Arbeitszimmer diente und vor Hunderten von Jahren eine Großfamilie beherbergt hatte. Bücher lagen überall verstreut, auf den alten, schlecht zusammenpassenden Möbeln, dem Esstisch, selbst auf dem Kaminsims und der Küchenzeile, wo sich ein paar Äpfel und eine Kaffeekanne verschämt hinter den dicken Wälzern versteckten. Eine einzige Tür führte wahrscheinlich in die Schlafkammer des Cottages, der einzige Luxus in dem spartanischen Haus, doch sie war fest geschlossen, und Snape machte keine Anstalten, sich darauf zuzubewegen, sondern ließ sich stattdessen in den schweren Ohrensessel neben dem Kamin fallen. Er war die einzige Sitzgelegenheit, die nicht von Büchern und dazwischengestreuten Pergamentrollen bedeckt war, und obwohl es Hermine in den Fingern juckte, einige von ihnen zur Seite zu schieben, nicht nur, um Platz zu nehmen, sondern auch, um einen Blick auf die Titel der Bände und ein paar Wörter in seiner spitzen Handschrift zu erhaschen, widerstand sie dem Impuls. Sie war mit einer Bitte zu ihm gekommen... und so war es wohl auch passend, dass sie als Bittstellerin vor ihm stand, den sprichwörtlichen Hut in der Hand und die Hände respektvoll hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Sie hasste es.

Ein leises Ploppen neben ihr ließ sie zusammenfahren, ihre Hand zu ihrem Zauberstab schießen – der Krieg war noch nicht lange und nicht endgültig genug vorbei, um diese Reflexe auszuradieren – aber es war nur eine Hauselfe, die neben ihr aufgetaucht war. Eine Hauselfe in einem einstmals hübschen, jetzt aber verschlissenen Kleid. „Winky?“

Das kleine Wesen, das sich bereits mit indigniertem Gemurmel dem Chaos im Wohnraum hatte widmen wollen, zuckte zusammen und wirbelte mit schlackernden Ohren herum. „Miss... Miss Granger! Was will Miss Granger hier? Warum stört Miss Granger den Meister?“

Ihr Beschützerinstinkt hatte in den Jahren seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts kein bisschen nachgelassen, und Hermine zauberte trotz ihrer Anspannung ein freundliches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. „Ich möchte nur mit Professor Snape...“ Ein Laut, halb Knurren, halb Brummen, aus seiner Richtung, bewies, dass er ihrem Gespräch folgte, auch wenn er mit einem Buch in der Hand so tat, als ob ihr Besuch ihn kein bisschen berühren würde. „Ich meine natürlich Mr Snape... ich möchte mich nur mit ihm unterhalten.“

Winky warf ihr einen misstrauischen Blick zu, die Hauselfe war sich offensichtlich wohl bewusst, dass Hermine nicht unbedingt zum Kaffeekränzchen hier aufgetaucht war, aber nach einem kurzen Blick zu Snape nickte sie schließlich. „Darf Winky Miss Granger dann Tee anbieten?“

Hermine unterdrückte den Anflug von Ärger, den sie verspürte. Auch in Irland war der Sommer heiß, fast unnatürlich heiß, und sie schwitzte selbst jetzt, am späten Vormittag, bereits in ihrem leichten Kleid, aber abzulehnen hätte jede Hauselfe tödlich beleidigt. „Gerne.“

Winky verschwand mit einem leisen Ploppen, und Hermine warf einen kurzen Blick auf Snape. Er saß in seinem Stuhl, als hätte er nicht bemerkt, dass er einen Gast – wenn auch einen ungebetenen – hatte, und sie seufzte innerlich. Schon als sie mit Harry und Ron über diese Mission geredet hatte, hatte sie nicht gedacht, dass es einfach werden würde, aber ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen blieben dann doch hinter der Realität zurück. Wenn er sie beleidigt hätte, hätte er wenigstens mit ihr  _ geredet _ !

Winkys Bemühungen, bevor Hermine sie erschreckt hatte, hatten eine kleine Ecke des Sofas von Büchern befreit, und nachdem Snape auch nach fünf Minuten keinerlei Anstalten machte, ihr einen Platz anzubieten, durchquerte sie vorsichtig, um nicht auf irgendein Buch zu treten, den Raum, und setzte sich. Snape blickte auf. „Dafür, dass Sie in Ihrem zweiten Jahr den Mut hatten, meine Vorräte zu dezimieren, müssen Sie sich ziemlich überwinden, um respektlos zu sein.“

Hermine spürte, wie ein Schatten von Rot über ihre Wangenknochen huschte, und sie versuchte, ihn zu verbannen. „Damals war es einfacher, Sie zu hassen.“

Er legte den Kopf schief, während er ihre Worte zu verarbeiten schien, ein Manierismus, den sie in ihrer Schulzeit noch nicht an ihm bemerkt hatte, und nicht, weil sie ihn nicht beobachtet hatte. Dann schnaubte er. „Wenn Sie Ihre Hand hochnehmen, werfe ich Sie hinaus. Fragen Sie, Miss Granger. Dafür sind Sie doch hier, oder?“

Sie schluckte – das war mehr an Einladung, als sie erwartet und erhofft hatte, und doch zögerte sie, zum Kern des Problems vorzustoßen, das sie hierher gebracht hatte. „Warum Irland?“

Offensichtlich nicht die Frage, die er erwartet hatte, denn er hob die Brauen, und das zynische Lachen, das er folgen ließ, klang gezwungen und nicht wie die natürliche Reaktion eines bitteren Mannes. Hermine bemühte sich, den Funken von Triumph, der in ihrem Inneren glomm, zu verbergen. „Mein Erbe, Miss Granger.“

Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie einen kurzen Blick durch den schäbigen Raum mit den dünnen Fenstern warf, in dem der Wind im Winter wahrscheinlich durch alle Ritzen pfiff. Er lachte erneut, und diesmal konnte sie wirkliche Bitterkeit hören. „Auch das Haus, aber nicht nur. Irische Sturheit war das einzige, das meine Mutter und mein Vater gemeinsam hatten, und das einzige, was sie zusammenhielt.“

Hermine nickte langsam, dachte an die schon damals unglücklich wirkende junge Frau, deren Bild sie in den Aufzeichnungen von Hogwarts gefunden hatte, und den gewalttätigen Mann, von dem Harry ihr erzählt hatte. Wahrscheinlich wäre es besser gewesen, wenn einer von ihnen nicht ganz so entschlossen gewesen wäre, den anderen unglücklich zu machen. Den anderen, und ihren Sohn...

Snape erhob sich so brüsk aus seinem Stuhl, dass das Buch auf seinem Schoß heftig auf den Boden polterte. „Sparen Sie sich Ihr Mitleid, Granger. Bevor Sie meine Erinnerungen gesehen haben, haben Sie es doch auch geschafft, mich zu hassen.“

„Ich habe Sie nicht _wirklich_ gehasst“, entgegnete sie, mit der Wut und Empörung, die Ron immer gleich an Hauselfen denken ließ, und Snape machte eine wegwerfende Geste.

„Natürlich tun Sie das nicht. Dafür haben Sie ein viel zu großes Herz, ihr Gewissen ist immer rein wie der frisch gefallene Schnee, und Sie wissen immer, dass Sie das Richtige tun. Nehmen Sie Ihr Gryffindor-Pathos, und gehen Sie nach Hause zu Ihren Gryffindor-Freunden. Nein, besser, schicken Sie das nächste Mal Potter. Ehrlicher Hass ist mir immer noch lieber als geheuchelte Anteilnahme.“

Hermines Augen verengten sich. „Und wenn Sie sich die Mühe machen würden, ein bisschen weniger zynisch und abweisend durchs Leben zu gehen, dann würden Sie merken, dass nicht alle Welt Sie hasst. Warum sollte Harry Sie hassen? Sie haben sein Leben gerettet, wahrscheinlich öfter, als wir wissen. Ohne Ihre Hilfe hätten wir Voldemort niemals besiegen können! Sie sind ein Held, verdammt noch Mal!“

Snape schnaubte. „Und ich dachte, den Orden des Merlin nicht anzunehmen, hätte sogar dem dümmsten Zauberer in Großbritannien klargemacht, dass ich kein Held bin und auch nie einer sein wollte. Aber nein... Mr Potter reicht es nicht, dass ich zwanzig Jahre meines Lebens für ein altes Versprechen geopfert habe. Nein – jetzt, wo ich endlich frei bin von beiden Meistern, möchte Mr Potter, dass ich ihm erneut den Arsch rette.“

Hermine hatte ihre Zähne während seiner Tirade so fest zusammengebissen, dass ihre Kiefer schmerzten, auf der Suche nach einer Antwort auf seine Anschuldigungen. Ja... sie wollten seine Hilfe. Aber es war sein Wissen, das sie interessierte, nicht seine Dienste. „Sie haben hoffentlich gemerkt, dass nicht Harry vor ihnen steht – und auch nicht James – sondern ich.“

„Als ob das irgendetwas besser macht. Die zukünftige Zaubereiministerin statt dem Goldjungen des Königreichs. Und Sie schaffen es nicht einmal, meine Intelligenz weniger zu beleidigen, als Potter das getan hätte.“ Seine wütenden Worte hatten ihn auf sie zugetrieben, bis nur noch der kleine Beistelltisch sie trennte und er bedrohlich auf sie hinabstarrte.

Sie straffte sich und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Sie zahlen mit gleicher Münze zurück,  _ Professor _ . Und Sie beleidigen nicht nur meine Intelligenz, sondern auch mein Herz. Denken Sie wirklich, wir wollten Sie zurück zu den verbleibenden Anhängern Voldemorts schicken, wo nur Folter und ein langsamer, qualvoller Tod auf Sie warten? Ich bitte Sie.“

Der Schatten von Überraschung, der über sein Gesicht huschte, zeigte ihr nicht nur, dass er seine undurchdringliche Maske in den letzten Jahren vernachlässigt hatte, sondern auch, dass er sie wirklich für so... so grausam gehalten hatte.  _ So grausam wie Dumbledore, Hermine. _ Sie schluckte. 

„Dann wären Sie die Erste, Miss Granger.“ Er machte einen Schritt nach hinten, auch, um sich emotional von ihrer Auseinandersetzung zu distanzieren, und sie nutzte den Moment, um selbst zu Atem zu kommen. Egal, was in den letzten Jahren geschehen war... er war immer noch Snape. Und so sehr sie auch dazu neigte, Mitleid mit ihm zu haben und seinen Mut zu bewundern, er war immer noch ein verdammter Bastard. Obwohl sie das in seiner Abwesenheit fast vergessen konnte.

Dass Winky nun mit einem leisen Ploppen erschien, war Hermine nur Recht, um die angespannte Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen aufzubrechen. Aus einem wütenden Snape würde sie noch weniger Antworten herausbekommen als aus einem abschätzigen, Harrys Erfahrungen mit seinem Temperament hatten sie das gelehrt. Jetzt wusste sie auch, von wem er es geerbt hatte – genauso wie seine Sturheit.

„Hier.“ Winky stellte das Teetablett auf dem Beistelltisch vor ihr ab, und wenn Hermine es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie geschworen, dass sei ein verdächtiges Glitzern in den Augen der Hauselfe erkennen konnte. „Ein schöner, heißer Tee für Miss Granger, ganz wie sie ihn mag. Und ein paar Schokoladenkekse dazu.“

Vage fragte sie sich, wie Winky herausgefunden hatte, wie sie ihren Tee nahm – vielleicht von Kreacher? – während die Hauselfe mit einem zweiten Tablett auf Snape zuging. „Und ein schöner, kalter Eistee für Master Snape, mit Eiswürfeln.“

„Danke, Winky.“ Der süffsiante Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht verriet ihr, was sie schon längst vermutet hatte, auch wenn sie nicht wusste wie sie sich Winkys Abneigung verdient hatte.

Entschlossen griff sie nach ihrer Teetasse und nahm einen Schluck. „Danke. Der Tee ist wirklich ausgezeichnet.“

Winky verbeugte sich, bevor sie mit einem leisen Ploppen verschwand, aber Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass sie soeben beträchtlich zur Unterhaltung der Hauselfe und ihres selbstgewählten Herrn beigetragen hatte.

Snape lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, nachdem er sein Glas wieder abgestellt hatte, nun wieder ganz der Meister seiner Emotionen und seines Hauses, so schäbig und abgewohnt dieses Haus auch wirken mochte. „Warum sind Sie also hier, Miss Granger? Doch nicht, um zu fragen, wieso ich Irland England vorziehe.“

Sie nahm einen tiefen – und, wie sie hoffte, unauffälligen Atemzug – bevor sie sich nach vorne beugte, mit dem Vorsatz, nun über den eigentlichen Grund zu reden, wieso sie hier war, und sich nicht von Snape und ihrer verdammten Neugier ablenken zu lassen. „Verfolgen Sie die Ereignisse in England?“

Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, als ob sie ihn gerade gefragt hätte, ob er atmete und aß, und sie bemühte sich, ihre plötzlich Nervosität zur Seite zu schieben. „Dann wissen Sie sicherlich auch, dass sich die Gerüchte über einen letzten Horkrux Voldemorts mehren.“

Keine Reaktion. Sein Gesicht blieb ruhig und unbewegt, der Beweis dafür, dass er tatsächlich gehört hatte, was das Zaubereiministerium und den Orden des Phönix so nervös machte – und seine Stille ein Zeichen dafür, dass er ihr keinen Millimeter entgegenkommen würde. Sie schluckte, plötzlich nervöser, als sie sich selbst eingestehen wollte. „Unsere Befragungen der in den letzten Monaten gefangengenommenen Todessern und Greifern haben ergeben, dass schon vor Voldemorts Fall über einen letzten Horkrux geflüstert wurde.“ Ein fast unsichtbares Nicken – war das nun Zustimmung, Bestätigung, dass er ebenfalls davon gehört hatte, oder nur eine unbewusste Geste? „Leider sind die meisten Todesser, die auch heute noch die Flagge Voldemorts hochhalten, nicht willens, uns irgendeine Art von Details zu verraten...“

Er schnaubte. „Und deswegen kommen Sie zu mir. Zu Ihrem zahmen, kleinen Todesser, der Ihnen verraten kann, was Sie selbst nicht herausfinden können. Genauso, wie der Orden zu mir kam – meine Hilfe war ihnen recht, mein Leben für sie riskieren durfte ich, aber Wertschätzung? Oder zumindest Akzeptanz? Nicht für den irischen Todesser aus Slytherin.“


	2. Hands Untied

**Irish Blood, English Heart – Chapter 2: Hands Untied**

Er hatte sich in Rage geredet. Er wusste es, und er verachtete sich dafür, und doch konnte er nichts daran ändern, nicht einmal, als er das Mitgefühl in ihren viel zu ausdrucksvollen braunen Augen aufflammen sah, dieses Mitgefühl, von dem er sich einredete, dass er es weder wollte noch brauchte.  _ Gottverdammte Gryffindorfrauen. Hätte nicht Weasley vorbeikommen können? Oder zumindest Potter, mit diesem Blick, der viel zu sehr an Lily erinnert? Warum ausgerechnet Miss Granger? _

Er wusste, warum sie gekommen war, wusste, dass sie von allen möglichen Kandidaten aus dem Orden oder dem Ministerium wahrscheinlich diejenige war, auf die er am wenigsten ablehnend reagieren würde, und wünschte sich, er könnte es ändern. Aber er hatte zu viele Jahre damit verbracht, sie zu beobachten, schon als viel zu kluges Kind, das so alleine gewesen war in ihren ersten Wochen in Gryffindor – und er hatte ein Gespür dafür, die Einsamen, Verletzlichen unter seinen Schülern zu finden, genauso, wie auch er damals einsam und verletzlich gewesen war. Und dann hatte sie sich mit Potter und Weasley angefreundet... und ein Teil von ihm war enttäuscht gewesen. Nicht, dass er sich im Nachhinein beschweren wollte – ohne sie und ihre Hilfe wäre der Dunkle Lord nun zum uneingeschränkten Herrscher Großbritanniens aufgestiegen, und Potters Leiche wäre irgendwo am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes verscharrt worden. Aber dass sie ihr Potential mit zwei Idioten wie ihnen verschwendete...

Ein Teil von ihm widersprach, stellte fest, dass sich Potter und Weasley in den letzten Jahren besser als erwartet geschlagen hatten, aber im Moment war er nicht besonders dazu geneigt, gnädig mit ihnen zu sein. Nicht, während ihm Hermine Granger gegenübersaß, und noch dazu eine Hermine Granger, die irgendwann in den letzten Jahren gelernt hatte, nicht ihren ersten Gedanken auszusprechen. Nein, ihm gegenüber saß eine junge Frau, die erwachsener geworden war, als die Fotos im Tagespropheten vermuten ließen – aber ihr Blick kam ihm beunruhigend bekannt vor. Es war derselbe Ausdruck, den sie zur Schau gestellt hatte, wenn sie in seinem Unterricht über einem besonders schwierigen Zaubertränkeproblem brütete, oder sich und ihre Umgebung mit diesem viel zu scharfen Verstand analysierte. Und sie hatte bereits gelernt, das wurde mit ihren nächsten Worten offensichtlich. Sie lachte – und es war kein angenehmes Geräusch. „Kein Wunder, dass Sie sich den Todessern angeschlossen haben – mit Ihrem Minderwertigkeitskomplex!“ Er biss die Zähne zusammen, und doch spürte er, wie sich tief in ihm etwas regte, auf ihre Herausforderung reagierte. Kein Mitleid von ihr, nicht mehr – aber wenn sie noch einmal versucht hätte, ihm zu erklären, dass alle Gryffindors ihn doch fürchterlich lieb hatten, hätte er sie ohne Umschweife hinausgeworfen, und sie wusste es. „Auf den Gedanken, dass Sie nicht nur  _ unser zahmer Todesser _ sind, sondern neben mir der einzige Experte des Ordens auf dem Bereich der Horkruxforschung, sind Sie wohl nicht gekommen.“

Sein Stolz rebellierte, als sie behauptete, er wäre der einzige Experte  _ neben ihr _ , genauso wie er widersprechen wollte, sagen, dass er nicht mehr für den Orden arbeitete... doch es wäre eine Lüge gewesen, und noch dazu eine, die sie viel zu bald selbst bemerkt hätte. „Und ich dachte, Sie wären den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt, Shacklebolts Aktentasche zu tragen – macht das die  _ Assistentin des Zaubereiministers _ nicht normalerweise? Wenn sie nicht gerade Kaffee kocht, natürlich.“

Sie murmelte etwas, das für seine von Jahren des Unterrichtens gestählten Ohren wie „chauvinistisches Arschloch“ klang, und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Grinsen auf seine Züge schlich. Was hatte sie denn erwartet? Dass er in den letzten Jahren zu einem sanften Großvater geworden war? Einem zwinkernden Dumbledore-Verschnitt, der ihr auf den Kopf zusagte, dass die Position an Shacklebolts Seite wie gemacht war, um ihr beizubringen, wie man in der politischen Arena Londons manövrierte? Nein... nie im Leben würde er das tun. Auch wenn er es vielleicht insgeheim dachte.

Miss Granger reckte den Kopf, als ob sie die Herausforderung angenommen hätte. „Neben diesen überaus wichtigen Aufgaben habe ich irgendwie noch die Zeit gefunden, zwischen den Bibliotheken in Hogwarts und auf Malfoy Manor, den Zellen im Keller des Ministeriums und Askaban zu pendeln, jeden Todesser und Greifer zu verhören, der uns in die Hände fällt, und jedes Buch zum Thema Horkruxe zu studieren, das mir in die Finger gefallen ist.“

Er warf ihr ein abschätziges Lächeln zu. „Und was denken Sie, was ich hier mache? Mich zum Bibliothekar weiterbilden, weil ich Madame Pince' Stelle übernehmen möchte?“

Sie verarbeitete die neue Information so schnell, dass er vermutete, sie hatte einen besseren Blick auf seine Notizen und Bücher werfen können, als ihm Recht war, und warf ihm ein nicht sehr freundliches Lächeln zu, das ihn beunruhigend an Umbridge erinnerte. „Ich dachte, Sie würden hier in ihrer kleinen Hütte in Irland sitzen, weitab von der magischen Gesellschaft, die Sie kennen, sich die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und darauf warten, dass die Welt um Sie herum endlich die Gnade hat, zu verschwinden.“

In ihm regte sich etwas, das er schon lange für tot gehalten hatte – der Wunsch, sich selbst und seine Entscheidungen zu verteidigen. „Und wenn es so wäre, Miss Granger?“ Seine Stimme hatte die seidig-bedrohliche Qualität angenommen, die Generationen von Hogwarts-Schülern zu fürchten gelernt hatten, und auch auf sie verfehlte sie ihre Wirkung nicht. „Wenn ich, nachdem ich in zwei verschiedenen Kriegen auf zwei verschiedenen Seiten gekämpft habe, von denen keine meine eigene war, einfach nur ein paar Jahre des äußeren Friedens wollte, damit ich meine Dämonen zum Schweigen bringen kann? Denn glauben Sie mir, Miss Granger – wirklichen Frieden wird es für mich nicht geben.“

Emotion regte sich in ihren großen Augen, aber es war nicht das Mitleid, das er erwartet hatte dort zu sehen, sondern... Überraschung? Er runzelte die Stirn, während er sich in seinen Stuhl zurücksinken ließ.

„Wenn es so wäre, Mr Snape, dann hätten Sie jedes Recht dazu – aber wir wissen beide, dass Sie nicht deswegen hier sind, oder Sie hätten Ihre Türe niemals für mich geöffnet.“ Die kühle, fast distanzierte Gewissheit in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn seine eigene Verwirrung nur noch stärker fühlen, und er biss die Zähne zusammen. _Du wirst dich jetzt nicht von einem kleinen Gryffindormädchen in einer Diskussion schlagen lassen!_

Ein tiefer Atemzug, ein Hauch von Okklumentik, um seine aufgewühlten Gedanken zu beruhigen, und er konnte ihr wieder äußerlich gelassen süffisant entgegenlächeln. „Wissen Sie, Miss Granger, bis zu dieser Nacht in der Heulenden Hütte, als mein Leben fast geendet hätte...“ Sie wirkte geschockt, dass er so kühl, fast beiläufig von diesem Tag sprechen konnte, und er genoss den Ausdruck auf ihren Zügen. „... bis zu dieser Nacht waren mir mein ganzes Leben lang die Hände gebunden. Zuerst meine Eltern, die mir jeden Ansatz eines freien Willens nahmen, meine Herkunft als irisches Halbblut, die mir so viele Türen verschloss, Evans, die mich nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen ließ in ihrem Versuch, mein Leben zu diktieren... und dann, als ich endlich dachte, meine erste, eigene Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, stellte ich fest, dass ich nun nur noch ein Diener des perfidesten aller Puppenspieler war.“ Er grinste freundlos. „Natürlich wusste ich damals noch nicht, wozu Dumbledore mich zwingen würde, mit seiner Freundlichkeit und seinen Versprechen und seiner Ideologie, die doch immer nur auf das Wohl der anderen ausgerichtet war, und nicht auf das seiner Fußsoldaten.“

Wieder wirkte sie weniger bestürzt als überrascht – vielleicht hatte sogar eine Hermine Granger das Maß an Betroffenheit, das ihr für seinen  _ überaus tragischen  _ Fall zur Verfügung stand, ausgeschöpft – und er konnte fast sehen, wie sie in ihrem Kopf Informationen sortierte, das, was er eben gesagt hatte, mit ihren eigenen Schlussfolgerungen und Vermutungen abglich, und ihr peinlich genau gezeichnetes Bild von ihm in einigen Details anpasste. Wenn er nicht das Objekt ihrer Analyse gewesen wäre, er wäre fast fasziniert gewesen, ihr dabei zuzusehen. 

Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Wissen Sie, Miss Granger, jetzt, da ich mich so plötzlich ohne Meister finde, beginne ich, das Gefühl der überraschenden Entscheidungsfreiheit zu genießen. Mit welchem Plan Sie auch immer hierhergekommen sind, um mich zur Mitarbeit zu zwingen – wollten Sie meine Schuldgefühle wegen dem Mord an den Potters benutzen, oder meine schreckliche Kindheit, meine Liebe zu Lily, meine Schuld gegenüber Potter, oder meine Mitverantwortung für den Aufstieg des Dunklen Lords? – vergessen Sie ihn. Ich werde nicht nach Ihrer Pfeife tanzen, oder nach Potters, oder der des Zaubereiministers. Niemals wieder.“

Ihre Fähigkeit zur kühlen Herausforderung schien sie nach seinen Worten verlassen zu haben, denn er sah, wie die roten Flecken auf ihren Wangen aufstiegen, und in ihren Augen Wut zu funkeln begann, echte Wut – die Art von Gryffindorwut, die sie dazu gebracht hatte, Draco Malfoy zu schlagen und ihre kleinen Freunde mehr als einmal auf die Größe von Fingerhüten zurückzustutzen. „Gottverdammt! So, wie Sie sich gerade benehmen, merkt man nichts von Ihrem berühmten Intellekt – nur von Ihrem verdammten Temperament! Geht es wirklich nicht in Ihren dicken Schädel, dass ich nicht hier bin, um Sie mit irgendeinem ausgeklügelten Slytherin-Plan ins Ministerium zu locken und dort in eine Zelle zu sperren? Ich wollte Sie um Ihre Mithilfe  _ bitten _ – nicht mehr, nicht weniger.“ Sie war von ihrem schmalen Platz auf dem steinharten Sofa aufgesprungen und atmete schwer, als sie ihn anstarrte, überrascht von ihrer eigenen Wut und Vehemenz und ihrem Mut, sich ihm entgegenzustellen. „Sie wissen besser als wir alle, wie wichtig es ist, dass Voldemorts Seele endlich zerstört wird. Sie haben ebenso viel zu verlieren wie wir, wenn nicht noch mehr, sollte er wirklich zurückkehren. Soll ich Ihnen das wirklich erneut im Detail auseinandersetzen? Oder muss ich stattdessen vor Ihnen im Schlamm kriechen, damit Sie sich endlich Ihrer Verantwortung bewusst werden?“

Ein kleiner, uneingeladener und im Moment wirklich unwillkommener Teil seiner Selbst fand den Gedanken reizvoller, als er zugeben mochte, doch er schob den Impuls so schnell beiseite, wie er gekommen war, konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die Wut, für die das verblassende Bild in seinem Kopf Platz machte. „Und was, wenn ich die Schnauze voll davon habe, dass irgendjemand an meine Verantwortung appelliert? Wenn es mir egal ist, was mit dem Rest der Welt passiert, oder mit meinem eigenen kümmerlichen Rest von einem Leben, wenn von mir aus die ganze Zaubererwelt um mich herum sterben könnte, ohne dass es für mich ein besonderer Verlust wäre? Was ist dann, Miss Granger? Was wollen Sie dann tun?“

Er stand nun ebenfalls, starrte auf die schmale Frau mit den buschigen Haaren vor ihm hinab in einem unbewussten Versuch, sie einzuschüchtern, nur dass sie keinen Zentimeter nachgab und mit funkelnden Augen zu ihm hochblickte. „Dann würde ich Ihnen sagen, dass Sie ein schlechter Lügner geworden sind in den letzten Jahren.“

So ruhig, so gelassen, so sicher klang sie, dass es ihr mit ihrer Gewissheit für einen kurzen Moment gelang, das Gebäude seiner einstudierten Gleichgültigkeit zum Wanken zu bringen, bevor sich die Steine wieder aneinanderfügten und die Türen erneut schlossen. „Und was bringt sie zu dieser eklatanten Fehleinschätzung?“

Für einen Moment berührten ihre Finger den dicken, rauen Stoff seines Umhangs, bevor er sie abschütteln konnte, und sie warf ihm ein kurzes Lächeln zu. „Würde ein Mann, dem alles egal ist, daran arbeiten, das größte Geheimnis schwarzer Magie zu lösen, um den größten schwarzen Magier aller Zeiten ein für allemal zu verbannen?“

Er schnaubte, um seine Überraschung zu tarnen, und machte einen Schritt zurück, von der plötzlichen Realität ihrer Nähe, die er zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte, überwältigt. „Vielleicht mag ich die Herausforderung?“

Sie lachte, mit echter Amüsiertheit, ein neuer Laut, den er zuvor nur aus der Ferne gehört hatte, wenn sie mit einem ihrer Gryffindorfreunde sprach. „Natürlich tun Sie das – genauso wie ich.“ Etwas regte sich in ihm, als sie ihn so beiläufig mit ihm verglich, behauptete, dass sie sich ähnlich wären, doch sie sprach weiter, bevor er den Impuls genauer betrachten konnte. „Oder vielleicht wollen Sie auch nur selbst unsterblich werden und das Elend Ihrer Existenz in die Ewigkeit ausdehnen?“ Sie legte den Kopf schief, nachdenklich, wie wenn sie gerade zwei unbekannte Substanzen im Zaubertränkelabor gemischt hatte und nun auf ihre Reaktion wartete.

„Glauben Sie mir, Miss Granger, nichts liegt mir ferner als das.“ Er schluckte die Galle hinunter, die plötzlich in seinem Hals aufstieg. „Ich bin in meinem Leben einmal zu oft erniedrigt und benutzt worden, als dass ich irgendjemandem die Chance geben würde, das in alle Ewigkeit zu tun.“

Zum ersten Mal sah er zögern in ihrem Blick, einen Hauch von Rückzug anstelle des bedingungslosen Angriffs einer Gryffindor. „Es tut mir leid.“ Ihre Stimme klang rau, gepresst, so als ob sie wirklich meinen würde, was sie sagte, aber Severus hatte in seinem Leben schon zu viele ausgezeichnete Schauspieler gesehen, um ihren Worten Glauben zu schenken. „Das war... unangebracht.“

Sein Lachen klang freudlos und war voller bitterer Erinnerungen, und die an jenen Tag am See, als Potters Vater ihm seine vielleicht größte Niederlage zugefügt hatte, stand nicht an letzter Stelle. „Generationen von Gryffindors haben anders gedacht.“

Sie reckte das Kinn vor. „Generationen von Gryffindors fühlen sich jetzt schuldig, weil sie Ihnen Unrecht getan haben.“

„Glauben Sie das wirklich, oder sagen Sie das nur, weil Sie nach jedem Strohhalm greifen, um mich zur Mitarbeit an Ihrem kleinen Projekt zu überreden?“ Er klang süffisant und distanziert, und doch wusste er, dass ihm die Antwort auf diese Frage wichtiger war, als er sogar vor sich selbst zugeben wollte.

Sie lächelte, und er glaubte, einen Hauch von Verachtung in ihrer Mimik zu sehen, in ihrer Antwort zu hören. „Denken Sie, was Sie wollen.“

Er packte ihre Schulter, bevor sie reagieren konnte, und fixierte ihren Blick, bevor er das eine Wort fast zärtlich murmelte. „Legilimens.“


	3. Sick to Death

**Irish Blood, English Heart – Chapter 3: Sick to Death**

Ihre Okklumentikwälle schnellten hoch, bevor ein bewusster Gedanke sie auf die Bedrohung aufmerksam machen konnte, die sie nicht erwartet hatte. Ja... er war ein harter Mann, ein skrupelloser Mann, ein Mann, der vor wenig zurückschreckte, aber ein so direkter Angriff... mit so wenig Provokation? Was hatte er damit bezwecken wollen?

Snape taumelte einen Schritt zurück, und sie bewegte die Schulter, die er schon fast schmerzhaft fest gepackt hatte. „Das war ebenfalls unangebracht.“

Ihre Stimme klang frostig, und für einen Moment schien er ebenfalls wie eingefroren, bevor er sich hinter seinem Sarkasmus versteckte. „ _ Unangebracht _ . Interessante Wortwahl, Miss Granger – mein Versuch, in Ihren Geist einzudringen, war also  _ unangebracht. _ “

„Wollen Sie Punkte für besondere Originalität? Glauben Sie mir, Sie sind weder der erste, der das mit der _Assistentin des Zaubereiministers_ versucht, noch der letzte.“ Ihre Überraschung und ihre Verwirrung dämpften ihre Wut, auch wenn sie sich Mühe gab, sich beide Emotionen nicht anmerken zu lassen... aber da war etwas in seinen Augen... sie runzelte die Stirn. Hatte ihn seine Reaktion ebenfalls überrascht? Hatte er ebenfalls nicht mit dieser uncharakteristischen Impulsivität gerechnet? 

„Ich will gar nichts von Ihnen, Miss Granger, außer, dass Sie mich in Frieden lassen.“ 

Sie schnaubte. „Natürlich – deswegen haben Sie auch keinen Versuch gemacht, Ihre Präsenz in Irland vor mir zu verbergen, haben Ihre Tür für mich geöffnet, mir Tee serviert, meine Fragen beantwortet und mir in einer Stunde mehr über Sie verraten, als ich in sechs Jahren als Ihre Schülerin gelernt habe. Wen belügen Sie eigentlich?“

Er zuckte nicht zusammen – dazu war er zu ruhig und beherrscht, ein zu guter Spion, aber ein Mann mit weniger Selbstbeherrschung hätte wahrscheinlich so reagiert.  _ Interessant. Nein... mehr als interessant. _ Schon seit er sie in sein Haus gelassen hatte, hatte sie nicht das Gefühl abschütteln können, dass ihr hier ein anderer Mann gegenüberstand als der, den sie nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts aus dem Schloss hatte stürmen sehen. Ein Mann, der vielleicht nicht netter war... aber einer, der bereit war, mehr von sich preiszugeben. Und Hermine hatte ihre Neugier noch nie zügeln können.

„Faszinierend, in welche Tiefen meines Geistes Sie vorgedrungen zu sein glauben.“ Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme wirkte wie eine verspätete Addition, wie die letzte Möglichkeit der Verteidigung, die ihm auf ihre Worte hin noch eingefallen war, um sich selbst nicht zu genau mit ihnen beschäftigen zu müssen. „Kommen Sie.“

Brüsk schob er sich an ihr vorbei, bahnte sich mit der Sicherheit langjähriger Erfahrung einen Weg durch das Chaos seines Arbeitszimmers und öffnete die Tür nach draußen. Ein Hauch frischer Sommerbrise wehte in das Cottage, nicht kühler als die Luft in seinem Inneren, doch weniger aufgeladen mit unterdrückter Aggression und der Stärke ihrer Auseinandersetzung. Hermine seufzte leise, bevor sie ihm folgte, nach draußen, hinaus in die gleißende Mittagssonne.

Er wirkte wie aus der Zeit gefallen in seinem schwarzen Umhang mit den zu vielen Knöpfen, wie er das niedrige, quietschende Gartentor öffnete und dem Weg aus zerbrochenen Steinplatten durch die magischen Kräuter und Ingredienzien folgte, die er hier angepflanzt hatte. Vielleicht wie der Gutsherr, der englische Lord, der vor hunderten von Jahren die Arbeit seiner Pächter inspiziert hatte, oder der großartige Zauberer und Forscher, der er hätte werden können, hätte das Schicksal ihm weniger übel mitgespielt.

Sie merkte erst, dass sie ihn für einen Moment zu lange beobachtet hatte, als sich die Hitze der von der Sonne aufgewärmten Steine durch die Sohlen ihrer Sandalen fraß und Snape sich am andere Ende des Kräutergartens umwandte, um auf sie zu warten. Sie schluckte und folgte ihm, ihre Schritte hastig, ihr Kleid von der sanften Brise, die von der See kam, aufgewirbelt, bis sie ihn schließlich erreicht hatte und er sie hinaus in die hügelige Landschaft führte, auf einen schmalen Fußweg, den Generationen dem umliegenden Gras abgetrotzt hatten.

Sie widerstand der Versuchung, ihn zu fragen, wohin sie gingen, wollte ihm diese Genugtuung nicht gönnen, sondern folgte ihm stattdessen, durch die Hitze und das Zirpen der Grillen in den Wiesen um sie herum. Obwohl sie nichts sagte, obwohl sie ihre Neugier im Zaum hielt, obwohl sie nichts von ihm sah, außer seinem breiten Rücken in diesem viel zu warmen Umhang, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er triumphierte dort vorne, und wenn es auch nur war, weil er sie dazu gebracht hatte, mit ihm durch die Mittagshitze zu spazieren.

„Warum?“, fragte sie schließlich, und er hielt vor ihr mitten im Schritt inne und wandte sich um, wieder ganz die einschüchternde Fledermaus aus den Kerkern – nur, dass er seine Wirkung verloren hatte. Fast.

„Warum was?“, entgegnete er, die Stimme ruhig und beherrscht, und doch glaubt sie, tief in seinen schwarzen Augen etwas glitzern zu sehen, das diesen Eindruck radikal konterkarierte.

„Warum sprechen Sie mit mir?“

Er warf ihr einen abschätzigen Blick zu. „Sind Sie nicht diejenige, die mir vor wenigen Minuten noch einen herzergreifenden Vortrag über meine Verantwortung der Zaubererwelt gegenüber gehalten hat?“

„Sind Sie nicht derjenige, der mir vor wenigen Minuten erklärt hat, dass Ihnen diese Verantwortung scheißegal ist?“ 

Auch wenn sie nicht gedacht hatte, dass es noch möglich wäre, schien er sich noch weiter aufzurichten. „Achten Sie auf Ihre Sprache, Miss Granger.“

Sie lächelte, und zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung war es ein echtes Lächeln, eines, das angefüllt war mit echtem Amüsement und nicht nur zynischer Verachtung. „Sie sind nicht mehr mein Lehrer,  _ Professor  _ Snape.“

Für einen Moment glaubte sie, er hätte seinen Kopf in einer Geste geneigt, die fast so etwas wie Respekt ausdrücken sollte, doch dann wandte er sich in einer abgehackten Bewegung um, offensichtlich ihres Gespräches überdrüssig. Hermine folgte ihm durch das Rauschen des Grases um sie herum, aus dem die Hitze aufstieg, trotz seiner brüsken Reaktion zufrieden, dass sie seinen Triumph durchbrochen hatte – und hätte über ihr zufriedenes Grinsen fast seine Worte verpasst, die der heftige davontrug.

„Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie satt ich es habe, dass mir irgendjemand sagt, was ich tun _muss_ , Miss Granger? Wie sehr ich das Gefühl hasse, nicht der Herr meines eigenen Lebens und meiner Entscheidungen zu sein, sondern einen ausweglosen Pfad entlanggetrieben zu werden, der am Ende nur in meine Vernichtung führen kann? Ich muss nach Slytherin, ich muss ein Todesser werden, ich muss die Potters verraten, ich muss für den Orden spionieren... meinen Sie nicht, ich hätte mir die Freiheit gewünscht, für mich selbst zu entscheiden?“

„Hätte es denn einen Unterschied gemacht?“, fragte sie leise, an seinen fast schmerzhaft gestreckten Rücken gewandt, und sie sah, wie er den Kopf schüttelt, eine nahezu unsichtbare Geste.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht... aber die Gewissheit, den eigenen Weg gewählt zu haben, sehenden Auges und freiwillig in die Gefahr gegangen zu sein... eine eigene Entscheidung zu treffen, anstatt in seinem Kopf nur die Stimmen Anderer zu hören... du musst, du musst, du musst... wissen Sie nicht, welchen Wert es hat, stattdessen ehrlich sagen zu können _Ich will!_ “

Sie hob herausfordernd die Brauen. „Hatten Sie diese Chance wirklich nicht, oder reden Sie sich das nur ein, um sich Ihr Schicksal erträglicher zu machen? E kommt im Alphabet vor S, wissen Sie?“

Er brauchte einen Moment länger, als sie erwartet hatte, um ihre Worte zu begreifen, und obwohl sie gewusst hatte, dass sie ihn herausforderte, erschreckte sie die Wut auf seinem Gesicht, als er schließlich herumwirbelte. „Denken Sie wirklich, es ist so einfach? Sind Sie immer noch so naiv, zu glauben, dass Gryffindor mich gewollt hätte?“

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, um Ruhe und Ehrlichkeit in ihre Stimme zu legen. „Sie sind der mutigste Mann, den ich kenne.“

Er schluckte hart, doch obwohl seine Worte kalt und abweisend klangen, erinnerte der Blick in seinen schwarzen Augen sie eher an ein in die Ecke gedrängtes, wildes Tier, als er sie anstarrte und ihren Arm packte. „Dann kennen Sie mich nicht.“

Der Schrei einer Möwe hoch über ihnen, die sich ins Inland verirrt hatte, ließ sie beide zusammenzucken, ließ sie zurücktreten von der Intensität des Moments, und Snape wandte sich erneut um, beschleunigte seine Schritte, so als ob er vor ihr fliehen wollte. Hermine hatte Mühe, mit ihm mitzuhalten, und die langen Ähren des hohen Grases kratzten unangenehm auf ihrer Haut, als sie hinter ihm her hastete, bis der Schweiß auf ihrem Gesicht klebte und sich Schmutz und Steine in ihren Sandalen verfangen hatten.

Gerade als sie glaubte, ihn um eine Pause bitten zu müssen, und sie ihre Hände an ihre schmerzende Seite pressen musste, fiel der Pfad vor ihnen steil ab, tauchte hinein in die Senke zwischen zwei Hügeln, und dort, verborgen von überhängenden Büschen und bedeckt von Flechten, erhob sich eine Mauer. Eine Mauer... und in ihrer Mitte eine Tür.

Snape trat zielstrebig darauf zu, öffnete sie nur mit einer Handbewegung, doch Hermine konnte das Prickeln seiner Banne spüren, als sie auf ihn zutrat, sich beeilte, hinter ihm in den kühlen Schatten des Kellers zu gelangen. Ein düsterer Gang, halb in den Fels gehauen, halb in den Lehm des Hügels gegraben, empfing sie, doch Snape wartete nicht auf sie, sondern lief mit fast traumwandlerischer Sicherheit über den unebenen Boden voraus, und ihre Neugier trieb sie hinterher. Feuchtigkeit tropfte schon nach wenigen Metern von der Decke und den Wänden, trotz der Mittagshitze, die draußen herrschte, und sie wusste nicht, ob sie nichts sah, weil ihre Augen sich noch nicht an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, oder weil die spärlichen Fackeln wirklich so wenig Licht spendeten.

„Verdammt.“ Ihre Sandalen, nicht gemacht für den glitschigen Felsuntergrund, waren auf dem Boden ausgeglitten, und sie fluchte, als sie sich gerade noch mit den Händen an der Wand abstützen konnte, anstatt auf die Knie zu schlagen. Warmes Blut prickelte auf ihrer Haut, doch sie ignorierte den beißenden Schmerz und richtete sich wieder auf.

Snape war mittlerweile um eine Biegung verschwunden, und sie beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen, während sich langsam Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen ausbreiteten und die feinen Härchen sich aufrichteten. Was zuvor noch angenehme Kühle gewesen war, ließ sie jetzt bereits frösteln, und sie schlang ihre Arme um sich und verfluchte, keine Jacke mitgebracht zu haben.

„Hier sind Sie.“ Die abschätzige Stimme überraschte sie aus der Dunkelheit und sie zuckte zusammen, als sie den letzten Felsvorsprung umrundete und unvermittelt auf Snapes Brust starrte.

„Offensichtlich.“ Ihre Antwort klang weder so ungerührt noch so aufmüpfig, wie sie sie hatte machen wollen, und er wandte sich ruckartig ab, trat hinein in den von Fackeln erleuchteten Raum tief unter den Hügeln Irlands. Hermine reckte den Hals und wurde vom Anblick seines Zaubertränkelabors belohnt, das sich an die nassen, schmutzigen Wände schmiegte und unter die niedrige Decke duckte. Sein Kopf berührte an manchen Stellen fast den herabhängenden Stein, als er auf seinen Arbeitstisch zuging und eine Flamme unter dem einzelnen, goldenen Kessel entfachte, der auf der Feuerstelle stand. Zutaten türmten sich in dicht verschlossenen Gläsern an den Wänden, nicht nur jene schleimigen Exemplare, an die sie sich aus seinem Büro erinnerte, sondern auch Kräuter und Wurzeln, Beeren und Rindenstücke, und bereits jetzt konnte sie über dem feuchten, erdigen Geruch des Kellers auch einen Hauch des Zaubertranks erahnen, den er zubereiten wollte – oder schon zubereitet hatte? Sie runzelte die Stirn, doch seine Bewegungen nahmen sie gefangen, bevor sie den Gedanken, wieso er sie eigentlich hierhergeführt hatte, zu Ende führen konnte.

Mit der Sicherheit langjähriger Erfahrung öffnete er die Knöpfe seines schweren Umhangs, ließ ihn unbeachtet in einer Ecke auf die Arbeitsfläche gleiten, bevor er sich, nun nicht mehr von dem vielen Stoff behindert, den Zutaten zuwandte, die er bereits vor ihrer Ankunft mit der ihm eigenen Sorgfalt vorbereitet hatte. Sie konnte Schuppen erkennen, in feurigem Rot und glänzendem Schwarz, genauso wie weiße Mistelbeeren und Lilienblätter, duftendes Laub und fein gemahlene Baumrinde genauso wie flockigen, grauen Staub, und fragte sich abwesend, welcher Trank diese Ingredienzien vereinte.

Er schien in dieser Hinsicht keine Zweifel zu haben, denn seine Hände bewegten sich sicher und zielstrebig, während er die Temperatur des Kessels prüfte und, als er mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war, eine Phiole mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit hineingoss. Er ließ sich nicht einmal ablenken, als sie näher ans Feuer trat, um die Kälte von ihrer Haut zu vertreiben, die Stirn in abwesender Konzentration gerunzelt, und sie verbarg ein Lächeln. Vielleicht waren ihre Gedanken, als sie ihn mit einem Gutsherrn verglichen hatte, nicht so absurd gewesen, wie sie dachte. Das weiße Hemd, die schwarze Weste und die Hose wirkten wie aus der Zeit gefallen, so als ob er sich bewusst von der schäbigen, abgetragenen Muggelkleidung seiner Kindheit abgrenzen wollte, und selbst die Art, wie er sich bewegte... die Art, wie er den Rücken gerade hielt...

Sie schluckte und richtete ihren Blick auf die grünlichen, tänzelnden Flammen, die dem Gold des Kessels einen ungesunden Schein verliehen. Sie war hier, um Informationen über den letzten Horkrux Voldemorts zu finden, wenn er denn überhaupt existierte, nicht, um das Puzzle, das Severus Snape darstellte, zu entwirren... auch wenn dieser Gedanke in den letzten Stunden in den Hintergrund gerückt war. So viel hatte er ihr verraten... so viel hatte er ihr gegeben, über das sie nachdenken konnte... und dennoch fragte sie sich – wieso? In seinem Gespräch mit Harry, kurz nach der letzten Schlacht, hatte er doch klar gemacht, dass er nicht an einem Austausch irgendeiner Art interessiert war, dass seine Erinnerungen, die er Harry überlassen hatte, als er dachte, das Gift Naginis würde ihn töten, alles war, das sie jemals bekommen würden. Und jetzt... jetzt öffnete er er sich, erzählte ihr, nicht nur von dem, was mit ihm geschehen war, sondern auch von seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen. Es machte keinen Sinn – war er wirklich so einsam gewesen, hier in den Hügeln Irlands, in denen ihm für Meilen über Meilen nur Tiere und Vögel Gesellschaft leisteten, dass er sich nun dem erstbesten Menschen anvertraute, der ihm über den Weg lief? Sie fröstelte bei dem Gedanken.

„Träumen Sie, Miss Granger?“, fragte er leise, seine Stimme ein seidener Hauch, der über ihre Schulter zu ihrem Ohr glitt, und sie schluckte.

„Nur einen Albtraum“, entgegnete sie schließlich, ihren Blick noch immer auf die Flammen gerichtet, die ihr keine Wärme spendeten, und schlang ihre Arme um sich im vergeblichen Versuch, ihr Schaudern zu unterdrücken.

„Dann sollten Sie aufwachen.“ Er war aus ihrer Nähe verschwunden, bevor sie antworten konnte oder den Kopf drehen, um den Ausdruck in seinen schwarzen Augen festzuhalten, und das einzige, das er zurückließ, war sein schwerer, schwarzer Umhang, den er ihr über die Schultern gelegt hatte.


	4. Feeling Shameful

**Irish Blood, English Heart – Chapter 4: Feeling Shameful**

Törichter Mann! Sentimentaler Narr! Was hatte er sich eigentlich gedacht? Nichts. Natürlich nichts! Hatte gehandelt, ohne auch nur zu überlegen, was er bewirken würde... und jetzt stand diese viel zu intelligente junge Frau, halb verborgen von seinem Umhang, an seinem Kessel und starrte nachdenklich in die Flammen. Wahrscheinlich analysierte sie gerade seine Psyche und gelangte zu Antworten, von denen er gehofft hatte, niemand würde sie finden... er fluchte innerlich und unterdrückte den Impuls, seine Schläfen zu massieren, um die Kopfschmerzen zu vertreiben.

„Der Horkrux, Miss Granger“, sagte er brüsk, und genoss ihr Zusammenzucken mehr, als er sich eingestehen wollte. „Oder wollen Sie mir doch noch erzählen, dass Sie den ganzen Weg nach Irland appariert sind, um sich die tragische Geschichte meines Lebens anzuhören?“ _Und du würdest sie ihr auf dem Silbertablett servieren, wenn dein bisheriges Verhalten irgendein Indikator ist. Vollidiot._

Für einen Moment schien sie geneigt, die rhetorische Frage zu beantworten, dann siegte ihr Überlebensinstinkt über ihre Neugier und sie schob sich entschlossen eine Strähne braunen Haares aus dem Gesicht „Was können Sie mir darüber erzählen?“

Er lachte – ein dunkler Laut, der nicht viel Amüsement beinhaltete. „Denken Sie wirklich, dass es so einfach ist? Dass das Ministerium die hübsche Miss Granger an meine Tür schickt, und ich ihnen dann mein ganzes Wissen vor die Füße werfe?“

Er genoss, wie sie einen kleinen, wütenden Schritt nach vorne machte, schon den Mund öffnete, um ihn anzufahren, bevor ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie seine Hilfe brauchte, und sie einen tiefen Atemzug nahm, um sich zu beruhigen. Oh ja... und wie er es genoss, der nervigen, kleinen Miss Granger ein wenig von seiner Erniedrigung zurückzuzahlen...

„Was wollen Sie, Snape?“, fragte sie schließlich, doch der kühle, fordernde Tonfall in ihren Worten wurde durch seinen Umhang gemildert, der immer noch schwer und schwarz über ihren Schultern hing.

„Was ich will? Eine merkwürdige Frage...“ Er lächelte, während seine Hände ohne sein Zutun Zaubertrankzutaten bereiteten, mit der Sicherheit eines Meisters, der nicht einmal mehr einen Blick auf sein Werk werfen musste. „Eine, die sich in den letzten zwanzig Jahren sehr wenige Menschen gestellt haben...“

Sie legte den Kopf schief, nachdenklich. „Haben _Sie_ denn darüber nachgedacht?“

Die Frage warf ihn aus der Bahn, mehr, als er es zugeben wollte, und für einen Moment tat er so, als ob er sich darauf konzentrieren musste, die zerquetschten Feuerkäfer in den Kessel zu werfen und mit seiner gewohnten Präzision zu rühren. Das Mädchen war... scharfsinniger, als er gedacht hatte. Klug, ja, klug war sie schon immer gewesen, zumindest so klug, wie man werden konnte, wenn man all sein Wissen aus Büchern zog... aber in den letzten Jahren schien sie gelernt zu haben, andere Menschen zu lesen, sie zu analysieren, sich in ihren Kopf hineinzuversetzen – eine seltene Kunst. Für einen Moment spürte er, wie Angst durch seinen Magen flutete, als ein ungebetener Gedanke sich in seinen Geist schlich... was, wenn sein misslungener Versuch von Legilimentik ihr ungewollt Zugang verschafft hatte... aber nein. Er hatte keinen Eindringling gespürt, und so talentiert sie auch sein mochte, in so wenigen Jahren gelang es niemandem, sowohl den Dunklen Lord als auch Dumbledore auf diesem Gebiet zu übertreffen.

„Was denken Sie?“, fragte er schließlich, um Zeit zu schinden, mehr Einblick in ihre Gedanken zu bekommen, und sich eine Antwort zu überlegen – eine Antwort, die nicht so voll mit Wahrheit war wie die, die er ihr in den Stunden seit ihrer Ankunft gegeben hatte. Viel zu viele davon.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wollen Sie das wirklich wissen? Oder wollen Sie meine Gedanken hören, damit Sie besser entscheiden können, welchen Teil der Wahrheit sie mir geben, um mich von dem abzulenken, was Sie verbergen?“

_Vielleicht hätte der Hut sie doch nach Slytherin schicken sollen anstatt nach Gryffindor._ „Beides“, gab er zu, und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung fühlte er, wie das Amüsement an seinen Mundwinkeln zerrte, sie nach oben schob. Trotz allem, was in den letzten Jahren geschehen war, und so sehr er es auch abgestritten hatte, er war doch noch immer ein wenig Lehrer... und ein Lehrer, der sich daran erfreuen konnte, wenn ein Schüler gute Leistungen zeigte. Auch wenn diese Leistungen gegen ihn gerichtet waren.

Sie rückte den schweren, schwarzen Umhang auf ihren Schultern, den er ihr so beiläufig übergeworfen hatte, zurecht. „Sie kamen nur ein paar Tage nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts hierher.“

Ihre Stimme klang weich, abwesend, so als ob sie ihre Überlegungen sortieren würde, und er hatte Freunde daran, sie zu unterbrechen – oder zumindest redete er sich das ein. Denn Angst vor ihren Schlussfolgerungen konnte ja nicht der Grund sein... oder? „Und ist es nicht nett von Ihnen, dass Sie zugeben, dass das Ministerium meine Bewegungen überwacht?“

Sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Als ob Sie das nicht selbst wüssten. Meinen Sie wirklich, wir würden einen der mächtigsten verbliebenen Zauberer Großbritanniens von unserem Schirm verschwinden lassen, selbst wenn er _nicht_ zufällig ein ehemaliger Spion wäre? So viel Naivität könnten Sie nicht einmal zusammenkratzen, wenn Sie eine Kindergartengruppe hüten würden!“

Er schnaubte nur, antwortete aber nicht – immerhin hatte sie Recht, und das konnte und würde er nicht zugeben. Sie schien den Punkt, den er ihr zugestand, aber trotzdem bemerkt zu haben, denn ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, bevor sie weitersprach. „Sie haben sich nach der Schlacht in ein Haus zurückgezogen, das Sie geerbt haben, von Eltern, an die Sie nicht die glücklichsten Erinnerungen haben, in einem Land, in dem Sie zuvor nur sehr selten waren, egal, was Ihre Gene behaupten mögen. Seitdem haben Sie nichts getan, außer, sich hier ein Zaubertränkelabor einzurichten und die Nachrichten aus Großbritannien über den Tagespropheten zu verfolgen – oder zumindest nichts, von dem das Ministerium erfahren hat. Abgesehen von Winky haben Sie keine Kontakte, keine Freunde, keine Bekanntschaften, nicht einmal zu den Muggeln, die in dem Dorf nur eine Hügelkuppe entfernt leben. Stattdessen vergraben Sie sich in Büchern über Dunkle Magie...“ Ihre Worte drifteten ab, während sie gedankenverloren auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkaute und nachdachte.

„Und was schließen Sie daraus?“

Er sah, wie die Erkenntnis ihre Augen weitete. „Sie sind ein Mann mit einer Mission – und Voldemort hatte ein letztes Horkrux.“

Obwohl er nur wenige Minuten zuvor Lobgesänge auf ihre Intelligenz geträllert hatte – wenn auch nur in der Sicherheit seines eigenen Geistes – überraschte ihre Schlussfolgerung ihn dann doch, mit ihrer Schnelligkeit und der absoluten Überzeugung, mit der sie sie aussprach. Nur Jahre der Erfahrung erlaubten es ihm, die Verwirrung aus seinem Blick zu schieben und seine Finger ruhig zu halten, während er mit kräftigen Bewegungen Rinde in seinem Mörser zerrieb. „In der Tat.“

Sie lächelte, ein Lächeln des Triumphs, obwohl sie gerade erfahren hatte, dass sich der mächtigste Dunkle Zauberer der letzten tausend Jahre noch nicht endgültig geschlagen gegeben hatte... denn das verblasste für sie im Angesicht ihres intellektuellen Triumphs, zumindest für den Moment. „Was mich wieder zu meiner Ausgangsfrage zurückbringt... was wollen Sie?“

Er schluckte unwillkürlich unter ihrer ernsten Musterung seines Gesichts, und sie bemerkte es wohl. „Oder wissen Sie nicht, was Sie wollen, und haben sich deswegen in ihrem kleinen Projekt vergraben, ohne die Auroren zu informieren... damit Sie sich nicht der Frage stellen müssen, was Sie mit Ihrem Leben anfangen sollen, wenn Sie nichts mehr haben, für das Sie sich opfern können?“

„Habe ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, dass mir das Schicksal der Zaubererwelt vollkommen egal ist, und dass ich genug davon habe, Idioten wie Potter und Weasley zu retten?“

„Natürlich.“ Ihr Sarkasmus schnitt tief, und er versuchte, die blutende Wunde zu verbergen. „Aber selbst wenn es so wäre... Sie sind kein Mann, der es mag, Dinge unerledigt zurückzulassen – sonst hätten Sie Ihre Erinnerungen nicht an Harry weitergegeben, als Sie dachten, Sie würden in der Heulenden Hütte sterben. Mehr als Ihr halbes Leben lang war der Dunkle Lord Sinn und Aufgabe Ihres Lebens, auf die eine oder andere Weise... können Sie sich jetzt nicht mehr vorstellen, wie es ist, frei zu sein? Selbst entscheiden zu können, was Sie wollen?“

„Ich weiß, was ich will“, knurrte er, seine Stimme dunkler und schärfer, als er beabsichtigt hatte, und mit harter Genugtuung sah er, wie sie einen Schritt vor ihm zurückwich und ihre Hand an ihren Zauberstab fuhr. „Glauben Sie mir, Miss Granger, ich weiß, was ich will...“

Nun war es an ihr, zu schlucken, ihre Augen geweitet – vor Angst? Er wusste es nicht. „Und das wäre?“ Sie versuchte, ihrer Stimme einen kühlen, distanzierten Klang zu geben, den einer Frau, die ein Geschäft abschloss, und doch gelang es ihr kaum, ihre innere Unruhe zu verbergen. „Das Ministerium ist bereit, Sie zu bezahlen.“

Er lachte hart. „Natürlich ist es das. Was mehr als zwanzig Jahre lang funktioniert hat, ist natürlich auch heute noch ein probates Mittel, meine Loyalität zu erlangen... oder zumindest denken Sie das. Aber lassen Sie sich gesagt sein, Miss Granger... egal, wer die Fäden der Macht im Zaubereiministerium in der Hand hält, egal, welches Regime über Großbritannien herrscht, ich bin nicht mehr käuflich. Nicht mit Gold, und nicht mit Macht, und nicht mit Schutz. Nie mehr.“

Aus seiner geschulten Verachtung war etwas heißeres, wütenderes, bittereres geworden, während er sprach, und in ihren Augen konnte er sehen, dass sich gerade ein weiteres Stück des zerschlagenen Puzzles namens Severus Snape für sie zusammensetzte. Verdammt.

Sie lächelte und schoss den nächsten Pfeil auf ihn ab, versuchte, die nächste Lücke in seiner Panzerung zu finden. „Auch nicht mit Freiheit, Professor? Denn das biete ich... geben Sie uns Ihr Wissen, und das Horkrux ist nicht mehr Ihre Verantwortung... nicht mehr Ihre Aufgabe.“

„Sind Sie wirklich so naiv, Miss Granger? Selbst wenn stimmen würde, was Sie sagen, wenn ich den letzten Splitter der Seele des Dunklen Lords in den Händen Ihrer idiotischen Freunde lassen könnte... dann ist Freiheit am Ende doch nichts als ein hübsches Wort, um junge, naive Dummköpfe dazu zu bringen, zu kämpfen und zu sterben. Die Realität sieht anders aus – wir sind niemals frei. Selbst wenn gerade kein Verrückter glaubt, die Zaubererwelt versklaven zu wollen, sind da doch die tausenden von Dingen, die wir nicht tun dürfen... nicht tun können... nicht tun wollen. Die Verpflichtungen, die wir uns selbst auferlegen, die Menschen, die uns halten, die wir nicht zurücklassen können... nein, Miss Granger, mit Freiheit können Sie mich nicht locken.“

„Weil Sie sie schon haben? Ich sehe hier keine Menschen, und keine Verpflichtungen, außer ein heruntergekommenes Cottage und eine Hauselfe, die genug Arbeit in Hogwarts hat.“ Sie war an ihn herangetreten, starrte neben ihm auf seine Hände hinab, die nun rührten, rührten, rührten, während sein Zaubertrank flackerte wie die Flamme unter seinem Kessel.

„Dann sehen Sie nicht genug, Miss Granger.“ Seine Stimme klang hart und bitter, wo er doch gedacht hatte, er hätte die Bitterkeit hinter sich gelassen, weil sie keinen Zweck erfüllte außer den, ihn zu quälen – doch ihre Gegenwart hatte sie wieder entfacht.

„Und was ist es, das ich nicht sehe?“ Große, braune Augen blickten zu ihm hinauf, und wieder glaubte er, dieses verdammte Mitleid aus ihnen leuchten zu sehen, das Mitleid, das er nicht wollte und nicht ertragen konnte... und trotzdem konnte er seinen Blick erst fortreißen, als er spürte, wie seine Hände aus ihrem stetigen Rhythmus fielen und er sich wieder auf seine Kelle konzentrieren musste.

Er antwortete nicht, wollte ihr nicht antworten, sondern ließ stattdessen die letzten Tropfen des Trankes in den Kessel zurückfallen und schob den Kragen seines Hemdes zurecht. „Ja, der Dunkle Lord hat nach seiner Rückkehr unter die Lebenden – wenn man es so nennen kann – noch ein Horkrux erschaffen. In dem Jahr, das Ihr siebtes hätte sein sollen, um genau zu sein.“

Hermine nickte langsam – und das Interesse, das in ihren Augen aufflammte, zeigte ihm, dass seine Ablenkung funktioniert hatte. „Aber wieso? Nach allem, was Dumbledore herausgefunden hat, wollte er sich doch darauf beschränken, seine Seele in sieben Teile zu spalten...“

Er nickte langsam, während der Trank in seinem Kessel leise blubberte und der Geruch nach knisterndem Feuer und schwarzer Asche daraus aufstieg. „Eigentlich. Aber nachdem er einen Teil seiner Seele an Potter verloren hatte, waren alle diese Überlegungen hinfällig... und nachdem er wusste, dass Dumbledore und der Orden auf der Spur seiner Horkruxe waren, wollte er eine zusätzliche Versicherung für sein Überleben... und entschied sich für einen weiteren Seelensplitter. Natürlich.“ Er konnte die Verachtung nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen. „Was hätte er auch sonst tun sollen? Zugeben, dass dieser Plan spektakulär gescheitert war, und sich auf einen neuen verlegen?“

Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen. „Wahrscheinlich sollten wir froh sein über seine Hybris.“

„Er entschied sich also dafür, ein neues Artefakt zu schaffen – eines, das Dumbledore nicht finden konnte, eines, das nicht so offensichtlich sein sollte wie die anderen, eines, das er seinem treusten Diener zur Verwahrung anvertraute.“

„Wissen Sie, um welches Objekt es sich dabei handeln könnte?“

Er lächelte – ein Lächeln voller Überlegenheit und Genuss. „Besser... ich weiß, wo es ist.“


	5. I'm afraid

**Irish Blood, English Heart – Chapter 5: I'm afraid**

Noch während sie ihn anstarrte, noch während sie versuchte, ihre Überraschung und ihren Schock zu überwinden, sah sie, wie er stolperte, nach vorne fiel, als würde ein schweres Gewicht um seinen Hals ihn nach unten ziehen. Sie reagierte mit den Reflexen ihrer Kampferfahrung, warf sich gegen seine Schulter, um ihn wieder nach oben zu stemmen, während der heiße Rand des Kessels den Stoff seiner Weste versengte und verbrannten Geruch aufsteigen ließ. „Professor?“

Er fühlte sich schwer und schlaff an in ihren Armen, das einzige Anzeichen dafür, dass er nicht ohnmächtig geworden war, sein schwerer, gepresster Atem, und sie stieß sich von seinem Arbeitstisch ab, taumelte gemeinsam mit ihm ein paar Schritte nach hinten, weg von dem Kessel und den züngelnden, grünen Flammen. „Professor?“

Sie spürte, wie seine Hand sich schmerzhaft in ihre Schulter grub in dem fast schon verzweifelten Versuch, ihn aufrecht zu halten, und wagte es, aufzublicken, in schwarze Augen, in denen sich dieselbe Angst spiegelte, die sie fühlte – und dieselbe Verwirrung. „Ist...“ Sie schluckte, ihre Kehle rau vom Geruch verbrannten Stoffes und dem Bewusstsein, dass es ihm eben _nicht_ gut ging. „Können Sie stehen?“

Er nickte apathisch, bevor er sich aufrichtete, seine Hand nun auf das Regal hinter ihm gestützt anstatt auf ihre Schulter und ihren Arm, und schüttelte sich, wie wenn er die Episode so aus seinem Kopf vertreiben konnte. „Offensichtlich.“ Seine Stimme hatte schon wieder den vertrauten, abwertenden Klang angenommen, aber die Art, wie seine Schultern nach vorne sackten und er vor ihr schwankte, straften seine Zuversicht lügen.

Für einen Moment starrte sie ihn an, unsicher, was sie sagen oder tun sollte, und er straffte sich erneut. „Angst steht Ihnen nicht, Miss Granger – besonders falsche Angst. Oder wollen Sie tatsächlich behaupten, Sie hätten ein Interesse an meinem Wohlergehen und nicht nur an meinem Wissen?“

Sie öffnete den Mund, um genau das zu behaupten, aber die Erfahrungen der letzten Stunden ließen sie ihre Kiefer mit einem Knall wieder zusammenklappen. Er würde ihr ohnehin nicht glauben, würde nur denken, dass sie ihn lächerlich machen wollte... und die Gelegenheit ergreifen, ihr ihre Respektlosigkeit mit Zinsen zurückzuzahlen. „Wie fühlen Sie sich?“, fragte sie stattdessen, und obwohl das höhnische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht herausschrie, dass er immer noch dachte, sie würde sich keine Sorgen machen, antwortete er.

„Besser.“

Die Blässe in seinem Gesicht, die sie an ihr sechstes Jahr auf Hogwarts erinnerte und nicht an den gesunden, sogar leicht gebräunten Mann, den sie am Morgen in seinem Haus getroffen hatte, zeigte ihr, dass er log, aber darauf musste sie ihn nicht hinweisen – das wusste er selbst. Sie schluckte.„Und... was war das?“

Er starrte sie durch die flackernden Schatten des Kellers an, so als ob er überlegen würde, was er ihr anvertrauen konnte, und trat dann einen Schritt nach vorne, bis sie die Wärme seines Körpers spüren konnte und der Geruch von verbranntem Gewebe ihr in die Nase stieg. Ohne eine Ahnung, was er sagen oder tun wollte, flog ihre Hand wie von selbst zu ihrem Zauberstab, doch er zog nur seinen Umhang von ihren Schultern, die Bewegung des Stoffes fast wie eine Liebkosung auf ihrer Haut. „Ein schwacher Moment, Miss Granger – nichts, das Sie kümmern sollte. Und schon bald wird es keine weiteren davon geben.“

Sie schob das Gefühl des Verlustes zur Seite, das sich in ihr ausbreitete, als der warme, schwere, schwarze Umhang von ihren Schultern gerissen wurde, und straffte sich, bemüht, die Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen zu ignorieren. Die Gänsehaut und die Gewissheit, dass er mit seinen Worten mehr meinte, als er sagte. „Falls Sie trotzdem wieder suizidale Absichten ereilen, tun Sie mir einen Gefallen und teilen Sie sie mir das nächste Mal ein bisschen früher mit.“

Ihre spröde, kalte Stimme ließ ihn für einen Augenblick erstarren – eine Errungenschaft, die ein kleines Feuer des Triumphes in ihrer Brust entfachte, auch wenn sie sich dafür schämte – dann wandte er sich weiter um, drehte ihr den Rücken zu, bevor er seinen Umhang auf einen der Stühle fallen ließ und aus seiner nun verbrannten, löchrigen Weste schlüpfte. „Insofern ich Ihnen irgendetwas mitteilen...“ Er unterbrach sich sowohl in seinem Satz als auch in der Musterung seines weißen Hemdes, während Hermine seine Schulterblätter anstarrte, die sich viel zu deutlich unter dem Stoff abzeichneten, und bevor sie ihren Blick neu fokussieren konnte, war er vor sie getreten und hatte grob ihre Hand gepackt. „Sie bluten.“

Sie unterdrückte den Impuls, ihm zu seiner messerscharfen Feststellung des Offensichtlichen zu gratulieren, und versuchte stattdessen, still zu halten und seine Hand nicht grob abzuschütteln, der plötzlichen Angst, die sich in ihrem Inneren wand, zum Trotz. Woher... woher kannte sie dieses Gefühl? Diese Dunkelheit? Sie runzelte die Stirn, aber der handtellergroße Fleck aus Blut und Erde auf seinem Hemd, dort, wo sie sich verzweifelt gegen ihn geworfen hatte, um ihn von der wütend blubbernden Masse in seinem Zaubertrank fernzuhalten, hielt keine Antworten für sie bereit.

Das leichte Kräuseln von Snapes Lippen richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sein Gesicht, doch zu ihrer Überraschung sah sie diesmal keinen Hohn, wie so oft in ihren Jahren als seine Schülerin... sondern bloße Nachdenklichkeit, den abwesenden Ausdruck eines Mannes, der gerade verzweifelt der Antwort auf eine unbekannte Frage hinterherjagte. „Blut des Feindes...“, murmelte er, doch bevor sie nachfragen konnte, was er meinte, hatte er sie mit einem schnellen Ruck an ihrer Hand näher an den Kessel gezogen. Sie schluckte, sein Schwächeanfall von vor wenigen Minuten noch viel zu scharf in ihrem Gedächtnis, obwohl die Kraft seiner Bewegungen den Gedanken fast lächerlich erscheinen ließ, und bereitete sich innerlich darauf vor, ihn wieder von den Flammen wegzerren zu müssen.

„Was...?“, wollte sie fragen, aber er schnitt ihr das Wort ab mit seiner plötzlichen Aktivität, bevor sie den Satz vervollständigen konnte. Das Messer war zu schnell in seiner Hand, seine schwieligen Finger zu hart um ihren Arm geschlungen, als dass sie reagieren konnte, und ihr Kopf schloss erst mit der Realität auf, als der Schmerz in ihre Brust nach oben zuckte und das Blut in den Kessel tropfte. „Was zum Teufel...?“

Ihr ungläubiger Blick wanderte von dem rot blutenden Schnitt in ihrer Handfläche, der sich mitten durch die Abschürfungen von ihrem Zusammenstoß mit der Kellerwand zog, zu seinem Gesicht, aber das wahnsinnige Glimmen, das sie halb und halb in seinen Augen erwartet hatte, blieb aus. Nur nachdenkliche Musterung und Konzentration zeigten sich auf seinen Zügen, als er in den Kessel starrte, die Reaktion des Trankes auf ihr Blut beobachtete, die Veränderung der Farben, und erst, als er sich bewegte, das Messer erneut hob, riss sie sich grob von ihm los und taumelte zurück – nur weg von ihm.

Ihre verspätete Reaktion – und wieso war sie nicht schon viel früher geflohen? – und die Art, wie sie ihren Arm beschützerisch festhielt, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie, und er hob eine Braue. „Haben Sie Angst, Miss Granger?“

Die verräterische Trockenheit in ihrem Hals und ihr Schlucken gaben sowohl ihm als auch ihr eine Antwort, die ihr nicht schmeckte, aber daran konnte sie nichts ändern, und er lächelte leicht. „Angst um sich selbst, oder Angst, dass ich vollends den Verstand verloren habe?“

Wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen hob er das blutige Messer an seine eigene Hand, ließ es mit derselben Leichtigkeit und Indifferenz durch sein eigenes Fleisch schneiden, wie er es bei ihr getan hatte, und beobachtete die Tropfen, die in den Trank fielen. Die Flüssigkeit schäumte auf und blubberte wütend, während sie ihre Farbe veränderte, von einem feurigen Orange zum tiefen Schwarz von Kohle, und Hermine verfolgte das Schauspiel im Kessel fast unwillkürlich, beobachtete, wie das Gebräu gegen die goldenen Wände brandete, bis es sich, gezähmt und ruhig, wieder am Boden absetzte.

Snape nickte, und wenn ihre Erfahrungen aus sechs Jahren des Unterrichts irgendetwas bedeuteten, dann war er... zufrieden? Zufrieden, dass er sich gerade eine Wunde zugefügt hatte, genauso wie ihr selbst? Sie presste ihre vom Blut schlüpfrigen Finger fester gegen ihre Handfläche.

„Zwei Stunden simmern...“, murmelte er leise, als ob seine Verletzung nicht von Belang wäre, und sein Zauberstab führte seine Worte aus, ließ die prasselnden, slytheringrünen Flammen unter dem Kessel zu kleinen Fingern zusammenschrumpfen, die, fast ohne es zu berühren, zärtlich über das Gold streichelten. „Danach...“

„Was kommt danach?“, fragte sie, als er keine Anstalten machte, den Satz zu beenden, und diesmal zuckte er wirklich zusammen, so als ob er ihre Gegenwart vollständig vergessen hätte.

„Danach muss ich keine albernen Fragen von wissbegierigen kleinen Gryffindors mehr ertragen, Miss Granger.“ Trotz seiner Worte schien seiner Stimme die Schärfe zu fehlen, sie waren mehr ein Schild, den er vor sich hertrug, als ein Schwert, das sie treffen sollte, und er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Ihre Hand.“

Sie wich zurück, glitt fort von ihm, und ihre gesunde Hand zuckte zu ihrem Zauberstab. „Sie blutet.“

Er lachte, als er die Schärfe in ihrer Stimme hörte – lachte mit einem Hauch von wirklichem Amüsement in der Stimme – und machte einen weiteren Schritt in ihre Richtung. „Das tut sie in der Tat.“

Für einen Moment starrte sie auf die frischen Flecken roten Blutes, die sich durch unbedachte Bewegungen seinerseits auf seinem einstmals reinweißen Hemd ausgebreitet hatten – denn auch seine Hand blutete – dann hob sie ihren Blick wieder in sein Gesicht. „Wieso?“

Er schien dazu anzusetzen, ihre Frage in der wortwörtlichsten möglichen Auslegung zu beantworten – „Weil ich ein Messer über Ihre Handfläche gezogen habe, dummes Mädchen!“ – sie konnte schon sehen, wie seine Mundwinkel sich hämisch verzogen, doch dann schüttelte er nur langsam den Kopf. „Bald, Miss Granger... bald werden Sie Ihre Antwort bekommen.“

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und sie schloss ihre Finger um den ihren, doch als er die Spitze nur auf seine Handfläche richtete, das noch immer fließende, dunkle Blut verschwinden ließ und den Schnitt mit einem stummen Spruch heilte, erlaubte sie es sich, ein bisschen von ihrer Anspannung abfallen zu lassen. „Miss Granger?“

Seine einladende Geste, näherzutreten, fiel weniger überzeugend aus, als er es sich vielleicht gewünscht hatte, und sie hörte sein irritiertes Seufzen. „Falls Ihnen mein Versprechen, Ihnen zu verraten, was es mit dem Trank auf sich hat, für den Moment nicht genügt, lassen Sie es sich gesagt sein, dass ich Ihnen nicht aus sadistischer Freunde wehgetan habe.“

Die Worte ließen jede Schärfe vermissen, er schien es eher überdrüssig zu sein, immer und immer wieder zu beteuern, dass er nicht aus niederen Motiven grausam war... sondern weil er es musste. Sie schluckte, als sie an ihre Zeit in Hogwarts zurückdachte – schon immer.

Ihr abgehacktes Nicken überraschte ihn genauso wie sie, und noch mehr, dass sie ihren Gryffindormut zusammenraffte und auf ihn zutrat, ihre blutende Hand ausstreckte, damit er sie untersuchen konnte. „Sie waren schon immer so mutig, dass es fast an Dummheit grenzt...“, murmelte er, während seine Finger – seine viel zu kalten Finger – nach ihrer Hand griffen, vorsichtig über ihre Knöchel tasteten und sein Daumen über ihre Handfläche strich.

Hermine unterdrückte den Impuls, sich loszureißen, versuchte, die viel zu vertraute Angst zur Seite zu schieben, die in dem Moment, in dem er sie berührte, in ihr aufstieg... Angst, die sich fremd anfühlte neben den anderen Gefühlen in ihrer Magengrube. So als ob sie nicht ihre eigene wäre...

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie sich auf ihre mentalen Schilde besann und sie hob, ihre Befestigungen überprüfte und nach Spuren eines Eindringens suchte... aber da war nichts. Nichts, das darauf hinwies, dass er versucht hatte, sich erneut mit Legilimentik einen Weg in ihren Kopf, ihre Gedanken und Gefühle zu bahnen... aber was konnte dann...

„Halten Sie still“, schnaubte er, der Klang seiner Stimme irritiert, so als ob er ihre Reaktion dem bisschen Schmerz zuschreiben würde, der von der Wunde aus durch ihre Hand und ihren Arm nach oben pochte, und sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Wenn sie ehrlich war... wenn sie ehrlich war, dann war er sanfter, als sie erwartet hatte. Aber warum fürchtete sie sich dann so? Warum...

Er hob seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf ihre Handfläche, und als das Prickeln seiner Magie über ihre Haut strich, als er ihre Wunde säuberte und wieder verschloss, schauderte sie. Nicht, weil sie ihr eigenes Fleisch vor ihren Augen heilen sah, nicht, weil der Zauber eine blasse, weiße Narbe hinterließ, die sich vom Ansatz ihres Zeigefingers bis zu ihrem Handballen zog... sondern weil mit seinem Zauber ein Hauch von Dunkelheit über sie hinwegstrich, bevor die kühle Luft des Kellers sie vertrieb. Dunkelheit, die sie kannte – nur zu gut.

Hermine schluckte hart.


	6. This I'm made of

**Irish Blood, English Heart – Chapter 6: This I'm made of**

Er starrte auf die feine, weiße Linie, die sich über ihre zuvor makellose Haut zog, ließ vorsichtig seinen Finger darüber hinwegwandern, um sich zu versichern, dass ihn seine Augen nicht täuschten, bevor er lautlos fluchte. Das... war nicht vorgesehen gewesen. Hunderte Male hatte er diesen Heilzauber gesprochen, das letzte Mal wenige Minuten zuvor, auf seine eigene Wunde, und nie...

Er hob seine eigene Hand, bewegte die Finger, starrte auf seine Haut, die aussah, als wäre sie nie verletzt worden, wo doch der Beweis des Gegenteils dunkelrot auf dem Stoff seines Hemdes schimmerte, und fluchte erneut innerlich. _Also hattest du doch Recht damit, zu warten... aber Recht zu haben ist nur ein schwacher Trost, jetzt, wo du ohne jeden Zweifel weißt, wie sehr er dich im Griff hat, nicht?_

Er ließ ihre Hand los, als hätte er sich verbrannt, an ihrer weichen, warmen Haut, und wandte sich um, hastete aus der Kammer, selbst ohne einen letzten Blick auf seinen Trank – mit seinem und ihrem Blut – zu werfen. Hinter sich konnte er ihre Schritte hören, wie sie hastig über den unebenen Boden des Ganges stolperte in dem Wunsch, mit ihm und seinen längeren Beinen aufzuholen, doch er hielt erst inne, als er die Tür des Kellers vor sich aufgestoßen hatte und in der Hitze des irischen Sommers stand. Aber selbst das Wetter schien sich gegen ihn verschworen zu haben... wo er auf die Sonne gehofft hatte, um die knochentiefe Kälte aus seinem Innersten zu vertreiben, türmten sich nun dunkle, bedrohliche Wolken vor ihm auf und der Wind peitschte wütend über das Gras und die Büsche.

„Professor?“, fragte sie leise, unsicher, und erst, als er ihre eine Antwort geben wollte, bemerkte er, wie sehr er außer Atem war, hörte er sein eigenes Keuchen.

„Es tut mir leid“, brachte er schließlich hervor, von seinen eigenen Worten überrascht, die das vielleicht erste, wirkliche Gefühl der letzten Stunden aus seinem Mund jagten, und doch ließ sein Stolz ihn die Zähne zusammenbeißen.

Zu seiner Überraschung fragte sie ihn nicht, was er meinte, sondern trat nur neben ihn, bevor sie die Tür zu seinem Labor hinter ihnen beiden schloss und dann zu ihm aufsah mit einem Blick, der zu viel wusste, viel zu viel wusste... aber dachte er das wirklich, oder war selbst diese Angst vor der Entdeckung nicht seine eigene?

„Kommen Sie“, murmelte sie, und nun war es sie, die sie durch die wogenden Gräser zurück zu seinem Cottage führte, während der scharfe Wind durch ihre Locken fuhr und ihr Kleid um ihre Beine wirbeln ließ, und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung folgte er ihr. _Was willst du, Severus, in der Tat. Und kannst du es dir nehmen?_

Der Gedanke überraschte ihn wie der eines Fremden, zu lange hatte er sich darin geübt, seine eigenen Wünsche und Bedürfnisse zu leugnen, bis er sich selbst nicht mehr spüren konnte und fast glaubte, die stetig laufende Maschine zu sein, die Dumbledore und der Dunkle Lord aus ihm machen wollten. Aber jetzt, jetzt, wo die Freiheit so nahe war, wo er sie fast schmecken konnte über den Geruch des kommenden Regens und die Elektrizität in der Luft, jetzt gruben sie sich durch seine Panzerung an die Oberfläche...  _nicht mehr lange, Severus. Nur noch ein paar Stunden._

_Freiheit... die Freiheit wartet auf dich._

_Aber was, wenn sie dir etwas anderes angeboten hätte?_ fragte die kleine, verräterische Stimme in seinem Kopf stattdessen, anstatt sich in den hintersten Teil seines Geistes zurückzuziehen, wohin er sie verbannen wollte, die Stimme, von der er nicht wusste, ob sie überhaupt ihm gehörte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, versuchte, den Gedanken zu verdrängen, während er sie beobachtete, wie sie entschlossen durch das viel zu hohe Gras lief, sah, wie die Ähren blassrote Striemen auf ihrer weißen Haut hinterließen. 

„Ich nehme die Freiheit, danke“, entgegnete er, leise – aber nicht leise genug, nicht einmal mit dem heftigen Wind, der über die Hügel peitschte. Miss Granger vor ihm hielt inne in ihrem Weg, wandte sich um, um ihm einen fragenden Blick zuzuwerfen aus diesen großen, braunen Rehaugen, und er schluckte.

„Nichts.“ Er wollte arrogant und abweisend klingen, so als ob selbst ihre stumme Erkundigung schon den Rahmen seiner Geduld dehnte, aber das Wort, das aus seinem Mund kam, wirkte klein und verzweifelt. Sie hob eine Braue, und er starrte zurück.

Freiheit – sie hatte ihm Freiheit, ausgerechnet Freiheit, angeboten, und war damit so nahe an der Wahrheit vorbeigeschrammt, dass er sich fragte, ob sie vielleicht mehr wusste, als er glaubte... dass sie vielleicht hier war, weil sie sein Geheimnis entdeckt hatte und ihn zur Rede stellen wollte... aber nein. Diese großen, unschuldigen Augen logen nicht.

_Sie hatte sechs Jahre lang Zeit, um von einem der besten zu lernen, Severus – und ist seit Jahren auf der politischen Bühne in London unterwegs._ Er fluchte innerlich. Die Miss Granger, die damals seine Schülerin gewesen war, hätte ihre Gedanken und Gefühle nicht so verbergen können, dass er ihre geheimen Motive nicht entdecken konnte. Die Miss Granger von damals wäre aber auch nicht in der Lage gewesen, seinen vollkommen überraschenden Okklumentikangriff – den er weder geplant noch bewusst ausgeführt hatte – abzuwehren, noch ihn mit diesem kühl fragenden Gesichtsausdruck anzusehen, ohne dass das dahinterliegende Mitleid durchschimmerte. 

_Verdammt._ Der Gedanke huschte fast milde durch seinen Kopf – denn wenn sie noch immer das Mädchen gewesen wäre, das er damals unterrichtet hatte, hätte er sie wahrscheinlich schon längst hinausgeworfen.  _Und wo würdest du dann stehen? Wieder am Anfang._

Schon von dem Tag an, als sie in ihrer ersten Zaubertränkestunde ihre Hand nicht senken konnte, hatte er gewusst, dass sie Potential hatte, mehr Potential, als er sonst unterrichtete... und sicherlich mehr als all die reinblütigen Idioten in ihrer Klasse. Wie Malfoy. Aber er hatte schon zu viele Schüler gesehen, die ihre Möglichkeiten verschwendeten, die sich mit einem Job im Ministerium und einem Haus, ein paar Kindern und einem Hund zufriedengaben, als dass er zu hoffen gewagt hatte, sie könnte anders sein. Seit der Schlacht um Hogwarts hatte sie ihn allerdings eines Besseren belehrt.

Selbst der Tagesprophet, der normalerweise nur berichtete, was selbst der dümmste Stein auf Hogwarts' Ländereien schon begriffen hatte, schrieb davon, dass sie der neue, aufsteigende Stern im Ministerium wäre... Assistentin des Zaubereiministers, Sonderermittlerin im Fall Lestrange, Sonderbotschafterin auf dem Europäischen Zaubereiministerienkongress... die Liste ließe sich endlos fortsetzen. Und er hatte ihre Karriere beobachtet – aus der Ferne, aber trotzdem... das Mädchen der einzige Grund, warum er sich überhaupt noch für die Geschehnisse in London interessierte und den Tagespropheten abonnierte. Wenn er sich nicht vollkommen täuschte, würde sie in spätestens fünfzehn Jahren Zaubereiministerin sein. Eher in zehn, wenn er ihren Ehrgeiz, ihre Zielstrebigkeit und ihre Disziplin bedachte.  _Gib es zu, Severus... Macht hat dich schon immer angezogen._

Die kleine, skeptische Stimme in seinem Kopf war sofort zur Stelle.  _Dich... oder doch ihn?_

Er schüttelte sich und fokussierte seinen Blick wieder auf das hübsche Frauengesicht mit den blassen Sommersprossen auf der Nase. „Haben Sie den Weg vergessen, Miss Granger?“

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Ich nicht – aber so, wie Sie gerade aussahen, war ich mir bei Ihnen nicht so sicher.“

Ihr Scherz war seine Antwort nicht wert – oder zumindest versuchte er, sich das einzureden, um zu vergessen, dass ihm in diesem Moment keine sarkastische Erwiderung eingefallen wäre – und so schüttelte er nur den Kopf und schob sich auf dem schmalen Pfad an ihr vorbei, ihr Atem und die Hitze ihrer Haut selbst durch sein Hemd und über den auffrischenden Wind hinweg spürbar. _Verdammt._

Seine langen, fast getriebenen Schritte jagten ihn nach vorne, bis er sie auf dem Pfad hinter sich zurückließ und er das Gefühl hatte, wieder atmen zu können, besser und besser mit jedem Yard, das er zwischen sie legte.  _Freiheit, Severus... bald._ Der Gedanke schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, als er die Sehnsucht spürte, Sehnsucht, die er sich in den letzten Jahren nicht erlaubt hatte, als das schwere Gewicht um seinen Hals zur Normalität geworden war und er sich nur den einen Trost erlaubt hatte: Dass er seine Pflicht tat. Bis zum bitteren Ende.

_Sehnsucht nach Freiheit, Severus? Oder doch eine andere Sehnsucht... eine, von der du Angst hast, dass sie auch fort sein wird, wenn du endlich wieder alleine bist... alleine in deinem Kopf und alleine in deinem Cottage... nur eine Hauselfe, um dir Gesellschaft zu leisten... wünschst du dir nicht...?_

_HALT DEN MUND!_ Er bemerkte erst, dass er die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte, als seine stumpfen Fingernägel in sein Fleisch schnitten, und bemühte sich, seine zitternden Muskeln zu entspannen und seinen Atem zu kontrollieren, bevor Miss Granger zu ihm aufschließen konnte.  _Narr... elender, sentimentaler Narr. Denkst du wirklich, du würdest ein Mal, ein einziges Mal in deinem Leben bekommen, was du möchtest? Sei nicht so naiv._

„Professor?“ Das Gartentor hinter ihm quietschte, aber er hörte nur ihre Stimme, die so weich klang, so sanft, so besorgt, und jeglichen herausfordernden Unterton verloren hatte – und er dachte, dass er sich unter diesen Umständen doch mit seinem alten Titel anfreunden konnte. _Narr._ „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“

Er schob jeden Anflug von Schwäche zur Seite, so wie er das schon so oft getan hatte, wenn er all seine Kraft und all seine Selbstbeherrschung brauchte – oder versuchte es zumindest. „In der letzten Stunde haben Sie diese Frage wohl öfter gestellt als in den fünfzehn Jahren davor. Meinen Sie nicht, dass es langsam genug ist?“

Ihr Blick sagte, dass es das nicht war, dass sie erst damit aufhören würde, wenn sie von seinem Wohlbefinden überzeugt wäre, aber sie antwortete nicht, sondern bedeutete ihm, sie zurück zum Haus zu führen – seinem kümmerlichen Rest von einem Haus. Er tat ihr den Gefallen, löste mit knappen Bewegungen die Banne, die sich doch nicht anfühlten wie jene, die er vor so vielen Jahren auf seine Räume in Hogwarts gelegt hatte, sondern kälter, dunkler...  _Du bist auch ein dunklerer Mann geworden in den letzten Jahren... dunkler und zynischer._

Die ungebetene Stimme des Zweifels in seinem Kopf antwortete sofort.  _Und sollte die Welt von heute, diese Welt, die frei von Furcht lebt, deine Schwärze nicht ausgleichen?_

Miss Granger huschte durch die Tür, die er für sie offenhielt, hinein in sein zugiges Cottage, und er musste das leichte Lächeln von seinem Gesicht verbannen.  _Vielleicht tut sie das ja._

Der Duft von Tee empfing ihn, als er ihr nach drinnen folgte und die Tür, an der bereits der stürmische Wind zerrte, hinter sich schloss, und der beruhigende, vertraute Geruch, gemischt mit dem eines Tellers von Scones, gab ihm die Entschlossenheit, zu tun, wieso er hierher zurückgekehrt war, anstatt in seinem Labor zu arbeiten. „Setzen Sie sich.“

Sie nickte, offensichtlich überrascht von seiner Einladung – oder war es ein Befehl gewesen? – und er trat an seine Regale, ließ seinen Blick und seinen Finger über die vielen, in Leder gebundenen Buchrücken wandern, die hier langsam Staub ansetzten, während er in seiner Forschung eine Sackgasse nach der anderen erreichte. Es wurde Zeit... Zeit für ein Ende, und einen Neuanfang.

Der Band, den er suchte, stach aus den altehrwürdigen Werken ebenso altehrwürdiger Zauberer heraus, wie er selbst es immer im Kreis seiner Mitschüler und später Kollegen aus Hogwarts getan hatte. Ihm fehlten die goldenen Ornamente auf dem dicken Einband genauso wie die schweren Buchdeckel, der Geruch von Pergament ebenso wie die verschnörkelten Lettern. Das Buch war schwarz – schlicht und einfach schwarz, und es bog sich, als er es aus dem Regal zog, weil sein Papiereinband nicht in der Lage war, die großformatigen Seiten festzuhalten. Er spürte Miss Grangers Blick in seinem Rücken, ihre Neugier und ihren Versuch, einen Blick auf den Titel zu erhaschen, und ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich, dass er es wäre, den sie beobachtete, anstatt der Dinge, die er tat...

Er trat zurück an den niedrigen Tisch, mit schnelleren Schritten, als nötig gewesen wäre und dem beengten Raum seines Cottages angemessen war, und ließ das Buch heftig fallen. Sie zuckte zusammen. „Hier.“

Ihre Nase kräuselte sich, als sie versuchte, die Staubwolke zu ignorieren, die er vom Tisch aufgewirbelt hatte und die auch Winkys entschlossene Bemühungen nicht ganz verhindern konnten, doch dann beugte sie sich nach vorne, und wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er fast gedacht, sie wäre enttäuscht. „Ein Ausstellungskatalog?“

Viele Hexen und Zauberer hätten nicht gewusst, was es war, das er ihnen vor die Nase gelegt – geworfen – hatte, aber nicht sie... sie war wahrscheinlich schon als Kind auf Ausstellungen gewesen, mit ihren Eltern, die ihr alle Förderung angedeihen ließen...  _Halt den Mund._ „In der Tat. Ein kleines Museum in Dublin – aus dem Jahre 1997.“

Sie legte den Kopf schief in dieser fragenden Geste, die er aus ihren Jahren in Hogwarts kannte und die ihm in den letzten Stunden fast schmerzhaft vertraut geworden war, doch als sie merkte, dass sie von ihm keine Antworten erhalten würde, zumindest keine direkten, ließ sie ihre Finger vorsichtig über den Einband wandern, die Stirn gerunzelt. Sie war nicht dumm, sie musste eine Ahnung haben, was sie in diesem Band finden konnte, dem einzigen Buch aus Muggelherstellung im ganzen Cottage, und schließlich nickte sie, langsam, tief in Gedanken. „Also hat er sich an anderer Stelle umgesehen...“

Fast gedankenverloren fuhr ihr Daumen die Seiten entlang, über das Papier, das jetzt schon abgegriffen und verbraucht wirkte, nach so wenigen Jahren, und schlug dann die Seite auf, an der das Buch sich nach seiner übermäßigen Benutzung schon von selbst öffnete. „Ein Kompass?“, fragte sie, überrascht, nachdenklich, während sie ihre Logik begutachtete, und hob dann doch ihren Blick zu ihm.

„Nicht irgendein Kompass. Der Kompass von Christoph Kolumbus – zumindest angeblich.“

Sie betrachtete das klobige, mit goldenen Ornamenten und Edelsteinen besetzte Objekt auf der einzigen Hochglanz-Seite des Ausstellungskataloges. „Der Mann, der ganz genau weiß, was er für die Zaubererwelt will, möchte andere leiten... ihr Nordstern sein.“

Nun fragte er sich nicht mehr, wieso sie es geschafft hatte, Potter und Weasley in einem Jahr zu den verbliebenen Horkruxen des Dunklen Lords zu führen – allen bis auf einem. Diesem.

„Und er hat seinen besten Mann nach Irland geschickt. Seinen zahmen Todesser. Sie.“

Er nickte.


	7. I've been Dreaming

**Irish Blood, English Heart – Chapter 7: I've been Dreaming**

Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn an, all ihre Sinne auf der Suche nach Hinweisen, um diesen komplexen Mann zu entschlüsseln, und um die Puzzlestücke, die sie bereits besaß, in bessere Ordnung zu bringen. „Wieso haben Sie es getan?“

Er runzelte die Stirn, und sie machte eine kleine Geste zu dem Band hin, der immer noch aufgeschlagen auf dem Tisch lag und aus dem ihnen der Kompass entgegenblitzte. „Ich meine... wenn Ihre Mission nicht erfolgreich gewesen wäre, hätte er sich auf die Suche nach einem neuen Träger für seinen Horkrux machen müssen.“

„Das hätte er – aber was hätte ich getan, wenn er, enttäuscht von mir, einen anderen Todesser beauftragt hätte? Nein... ich war damals bereit, die geringe Chance, dass mein Fehlschlag die Erschaffung eines neuen Horkrux verhindert, gegen die Gewissheit zu tauschen, was dieser Horkrux ist und wo er sich befindet. Mehr noch, der Horkrux ist ein Kompass – und der Charakter eines Horkruxes wird genauso durch den Gegenstand geprägt, wie durch den Seelensplitter. Dieser hier...“ Seine Finger strichen vorsichtig, fast zärtlich über das Hochganzpapier, und sie schauderte, als sie sich fragte, wie viel von seiner früheren Faszination für die Dunklen Künste noch immer in ihm wohnte. „Dieser hier will finden – und er will gefunden werden. Und das ist unsere beste Chance.“

„Warum war dann keine Spur von ihm in den Erinnerungen, die Sie Harry gezeigt haben?“

Es war eine logische Frage, eine folgerichtige Frage, und eine, die sie ihm stellen musste... und trotzdem schien sie ihm nicht zu behagen, denn für einen Moment glaubte sie, er würde fast verlegen wirken, wenn ein Mann wie er dazu überhaupt in der Lage war. „Auch wenn Sie in den Kreisen, in denen Sie sich nun bewegen, gut daran tun, jede Handlung für absichtlich und gewollt zu halten... tatsächlich sind es nicht alle von ihnen.“ Sie runzelte die Stirn, fragte sich, ob er von sich selbst und seiner eigenen Gegenwart sprach, oder vom politischen Parkett in London, und woher er davon überhaupt wusste. „Ich war schwach, und ich dachte, ich würde sterben... es war ein Wunder, dass Potter überhaupt etwas Sinnvolles aus meinen Erinnerungen entnehmen konnte.“

„Und danach? Warum haben Sie nach der Schlacht nicht gesagt, dass...“ Sie unterbrach sich, als er lachte – ein zynisches, bitteres Lachen.

„Menschen glauben, was sie glauben wollen, Miss Granger. Meinen Sie wirklich, dass mir irgendjemand gedankt hätte dafür, dass ich die Zauberwelt nach Harry Potters großem Sieg erneut in Angst, Schrecken und Chaos gestürzt hätte? Nicht einmal Sie und Ihr teurer Zaubereiminister wären dazu in der Lage gewesen, die Massenpanik, die Ausschreitungen und die Angriffe der verbliebenen Todesser zu verhindern.“

Er hatte Recht mit seinem Argument, ja... zumindest an der Oberfläche. Aber was war mit den anderen Möglichkeiten, Möglichkeiten, die er genauso sehen musste, wie sie es tat? Sie biss die Zähne zusammen bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er sie, sie alle, die gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatten, nicht für vertrauenswürdig genug gehalten hatte, um im Geheimen mit ihm nach dem Horkrux zu suchen. Und sie selbst im Besonderen nicht... aber was hatte sich jetzt geändert, dass er ihr nun sein Wissen über den Horkrux anvertrauen wollte? Sie warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Und Sie waren gerade vom Spion gegen den mächtigsten dunklen Zauberer aller Zeiten zu einem Mann ohne Aufgabe in den mittleren Jahren geworden.“ Er zuckte zusammen, diesmal war es unmissverständlich, und obwohl ein Teil von ihr es genoss, ihm seinen Angriff mit Zinsen zurückzuzahlen, spürte sie ihr Schuldgefühl. „Indem Sie den Horkrux geheim hielten, vermieden Sie das Risiko, dass jemand anderer sich dieser Aufgabe annimmt. Genauso wie Sie mir noch immer nicht verraten haben, wo er sich befindet, um Ihre Verantwortung für die Suche zu sichern.“

Er lachte, ein zynischer Laut, aber auch einer, in dem zumindest ein wenig Anerkennung mitzuschwingen schien. „Langsam, Miss Granger... langsam. Alles zu seiner Zeit.“

Näher an eine Bestätigung ihrer Vermutungen würde sie wahrscheinlich nicht kommen – nicht mit Severus Snape. „Ihnen ist klar, dass es mich nicht gerade mit Zuversicht erfüllt, das alleinige Wissen um Voldemorts Horkrux im Kopf eines Mannes zu wissen, der...“

„Der so mental instabil ist wie ich?“ Er beendete den Satz, bevor sie es konnte, ließ damit auch einen Teil seiner eigenen Gedanken über sich selbst an die Oberfläche, und sie ließ ein kleines, wütendes Schnauben hören. 

„Sie sollten auch aufhören, immer das Schlimmste anzunehmen. Ich wollte sagen: Der mit gefährlichen Tränken arbeitet und dabei mysteriöse Schwächeanfälle erleidet. Was Ihre geistige Gesundheit angeht – nach zwanzig Jahren, in denen der Dunkle Lord in Ihrem Kopf herumspaziert ist, ist es ein Wunder, dass Sie sich noch kein Zimmer mit Gilderoy Lockhart teilen.“

Es hatte ein Kompliment sein sollen – die Art von zweifelhaftem Kompliment, die Slytherins so gerne verteilten – und doch hatten ihre Worte ihn getroffen, das konnte sie am Schock und der Überraschung in seinen Augen sehen. Diesen Augen, die sie in den letzten Stunden so genau beobachtet hatte, dass jede Kälte, die sie nach der letzten Schlacht in ihnen gesehen hatte, nun verschwunden war, und in denen sie nun seine Emotionen lesen konnte, als würde sie Legilimentik einsetzen. Für jeden anderen wäre es nur eine kleine, unwillkürliche Reaktion gewesen – für sie war es ein weiterer Schlüsselstein, um Severus Snape zu verstehen.

„Führen Sie mich nicht in Versuchung – vielleicht ist Lockhart ja angenehmere Gesellschaft als sie.“ Seinen Worten fehlte der Biss, den sie erwartet hatte, sie wirkten nur wie eine automatische Verteidigung gegen einen Angriff, der keiner gewesen war, und sie seufzte auf. 

„Ist es wirklich so schwierig, zu glauben, dass ich ein Interesse an Ihnen haben könnte, das über Ihre Nützlichkeit für den Orden und das Zaubereiministerium hinausgeht?“

Er beugte sich nach vorne, bis seine langen, schwarzen Haare fast ihr Gesicht berührten, und schloss das Buch, das zwischen ihnen lag, mit einem Knall, der sie erschrecken sollte – und genau das tat. „Ich würde eher auf einen kalten Tag in der Hölle warten, Miss Granger. Sie wären die Erste, die die Fledermaus aus den Kerkern für mehr hält als ein nützliches Werkzeug, das im richtigen Moment fallengelassen werden kann. Und so sehr Sie es auch genießen, die Erste zu sein – egal, bei was – bezweifle ich doch, dass Ihre Geltungssucht Sie zu solchen Glanzleistungen treiben würde.“

Dumpf fragte sie sich, ob seine Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen, oder zumindest dem, was er für die Wahrheit hielt, oder ob seine Bitterkeit nur Fassade war, die er für sie aufrecht erhielt. Hatte Dumbledore, trotz seiner unleugbaren Fähigkeit zur kalten Berechnung, trotz der Art, wie er Snape getäuscht hatte, wo es um Harrys Schicksal ging, nichts für den Mann gespürt, den er Tag für Tag in die Gefahr geschickt hatte? Oder dachte Snape das nur... und wenn er es dachte, was war mit all den anderen? Mit Lily Potter, die doch unleugbar etwas für ihn gefühlt hatte, auch wenn es am Ende nicht ausgereicht hatte, um sie von Harrys Vater zu entfremden... und mit Winky, die hier freiwillig zusätzlich zu ihren Pflichten in Hogwarts diente, weil sie irgendetwas in dem düsteren Mann zu sehen schien?

Und schließlich... was war mit ihr? Auch wenn er ihr vorwarf, dass er für sie nur ein Projekt wäre, ein Statussymbol, das sie vor sich hertragen konnte, ein Triumph, wenn sie ihn wieder in die Zaubererwelt integriert hätte... das war er nicht, und das würde er nie sein. Sonst wäre sie doch schon vor Jahren auf seiner Türschwelle gestanden, und nicht erst jetzt, als Unruhen und Morde in der Zaubererwelt es unumgänglich machten, dass sie den letzten Horkrux Voldemorts fand!

„Denken Sie, was Sie wollen.“ Ihre Erwiderung schien ihn zu überraschen, er hatte wahrscheinlich mit einer leidenschaftlichen Verteidigung ihrer Motive und seines Charakters gerechnet, und das Mädchen, das er gekannt hatte, hätte ihn in dieser Hinsicht nicht enttäuscht. Aber in den letzten Jahren hatte sie genug Erfahrung in der Diplomatie – auch und gerade im Umgang mit Slytherins – gesammelt, um zu verstehen, dass manchmal Taten mehr sagten als Worte. Sie lächelte. „Denken Sie, was Sie wollen, aber denken Sie daran, dass Sie nicht alleine sind, wenn Sie Hilfe benötigen.“

Zu ihrer Überraschung reagierte er nicht mit abschätziger Herablassung, sondern verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er auf eine saure Zitrone gebissen. „Auch wenn Sie nicht damit rechnen, aber vielleicht werde ich dieses Angebot tatsächlich annehmen... und vielleicht habe ich das schon getan.“

Seine Worte ließen ihren Blick automatisch zu der frischen Narbe auf ihrer Handfläche schießen, die immer noch unangenehm pochte, wie eine Erinnerung daran, dass er weder ein netter noch ein freundlicher Mann war, und vor allem einer, der sich nahm, was er wollte oder brauchte. „Mein Blut, nicht wahr? Und sogar willentlich gegeben... vor allem, weil Sie mir nicht die Chance gelassen haben, zu widersprechen.“

Wenn sie gehofft hatte, dass er ein Schuldgefühl zeigte für das, was er getan hatte, dann wurde sie enttäuscht... aber da war etwas anderes in seinem Blick, etwas, das sie weder zuordnen noch benennen konnte, und sie unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Noch immer saß er ihr gegenüber, auf dem Lehnstuhl, noch immer lagen seine Finger auf dem Buch mit dem zerknitterten Rücken und den abgenutzten Seiten, so als ob sie etwas enthalten würden, das ihm teuer war... und noch immer hatte sie das Gefühl, dass etwas an ihm... anders war, als sie erwartet und befürchtet hatte.

Ja, er sah noch immer aus wie der Lehrer aus ihrer Schulzeit, wenn sie von ein paar tiefer in sein Gesicht eingegrabenen Linien absah, aber seine Art... er war so offen gewesen zu ihr, und dann doch wieder so verschlossen und verletzend, so abwesend, aber gleichzeitig schien seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie fokussiert... in manchen Momenten wirkte er fast sanft, oder sogar reuevoll – Emotionen, die sie nie mit ihm in Zusammenhang gebracht hatte – und dann zog er ein Messer über ihre Handfläche, ohne dass sich eine Regung auf seinem Gesicht zeigte. Sie schauderte.

„Angst, Miss Granger? Schließt ihr Kopf gerade mit Ihren Emotionen auf und sagt Ihnen, dass ich ein Mann bin, vor dem Sie sich fürchten müssen?“ Seine Stimme klang sanft und seidig, so wie die des Lehrers, den sie gekannt hatte, der sie und ihre Mitschüler verspottet und gedemütigt hatte, und doch glaubte sie, hinter dem Seidentuch und dem spitzen Dolch eine echte Frage zu erkennen – und eine, dessen Beantwortung ihn aus irgendeinem Grund wichtig schien. 

„Sollte ich denn Angst haben?“, entgegnete sie mit einer Ruhe, die sie nicht fühlte – nicht fühlen konnte, wenn sie nicht wusste, was er als nächstes tun würde – und er hob seinen Mundwinkel.

„Natürlich sollten Sie das.“ Seine Hand wanderte zu ihrer, als ob sie einen eigenen Willen hätte, und seine schlanken Finger mit der rauen Haut entfalteten ihre Faust, bis ihre vernarbte Handfläche sichtbar wurde. „Ist das nicht der beste Beweis dafür?“

Die Geste wirkte sanft, viel zu sanft, für den Mann, der ihr diese Verletzung zugefügt hatte, und für einen Moment fragte sie sich, ob er bereute, was er getan hatte... die Wunde, oder vielleicht die Art, wie er sie geheilt hatte. „Glauben Sie wirklich, das ist meine einzige Narbe? Auch ich habe gekämpft.“

Sie dachte an den schmalen Schnitt von Bellatrix' silbernem Messer, direkt unter ihrem Schlüsselbein, der von ihrem sommerlichen Kleid enthüllt wurde, und sein Blick wanderte an die Stelle, huschte über die weiße Narbe auf ihrer gebräunten Haut. „Und Sie meinen, das wäre alles, das Sie zu fürchten hätten, wenn Sie hier bleiben?“

„Nein.“ Sie sagte es mit einem Lächeln und der Ruhe, die ihr Jahre der Verhandlungen verliehen hatten, und Stunden in Askaban, wo sie die verbliebenen Todesser Voldemorts verhört hatte, und doch zitterte sie innerlich. „Aber das wäre auch nicht alles, das ich zu fürchten hätte, würde der Horkrux von Voldemorts noch immer treuen Dienern gefunden. Ich hatte Glück im letzten Krieg – viele andere nicht.“

Er nickte, langsam, fast abwesend, während seine Finger über ihre Haut nach oben schlichen bis zu ihrem Handgelenk, wo ihr Puls wütend pochte und ihre Angst preisgab, und er beugte sich nach vorne. „Und trotzdem haben Sie Angst – Sie sind eine klügere Frau, als ich dachte, Miss Granger.“

Sie nahm das Kompliment – denn das war es, wenn auch gemischt mit einer Beleidigung, wie es die Art der Slytherins war – stoisch hin, während ihr Instinkt ihr sagte, dass sie ihre Hand wegziehen sollte, aufstehen, fliehen, vor ihm, aus dieser Hütte und aus Irland. Und doch konnte sie das nicht – nicht nur wegen ihrer Verantwortung, weil sie wahrscheinlich die einzige war, mit der Snape über den Horkrux sprechen konnte... sondern auch, weil sie es nicht wollte. Weil sie gegen ihren Willen fasziniert war von diesem Mann, der ihr im Laufe weniger Stunden mehr schimmernde Facetten seines Wesens gezeigt hatte, als sie ihm zuvor zugestanden hätte.

„Vielleicht doch nicht so klug...“ Er lächelte. „Das wäre Ihre Chance zur Flucht gewesen.“ Sie runzelte die Stirn, versuchte seine krypischen Worte zu entziffern, ihre Bedeutung zu entschlüsseln, doch bevor sie die Zeit dazu hatte, beugte er sich nach vorne und küsste sie.


	8. To Be Baneful

**Irish Blood, English Heart – Chapter 8: To Be Baneful**

Für einen Moment, während er seine Lippen gegen ihre presste, seine Finger in ihren Haaren vergraben, starrte sie ihn nur an, dann öffnete sich ihr Mund, um zu protestieren, ihn einzuladen, er wusste es nicht. Sie offensichtlich auch nicht, wenn er die grenzenlose Überraschung auf ihrem Gesicht, die auf seinem gespiegelt wurde, richtig deutete, und dann war der Moment vorbei und sie beide fuhren zurück, als hätten sie sich verbrannt, als wäre der Kontakt zu intensiv geworden, als dass sie ihn noch hätten ertragen können.

Sie war es, die zuerst sprach, und vage fragte er sich, ob es Enttäuschung war, die er in ihren Augen schimmern sah.  _ Sei kein Idiot _ . „Sie scheinen es sich zur Gewohnheit zu machen, meine Privatsphäre zu verletzen.“ Sie wollte trocken klingen und unberührt, und doch zitterte ihre Stimme, und sie sah ihn mit einer Verwunderung an, die ihm verriet, dass er gerade die Grundfesten ihres Seins erschüttert hatte. 

„Dasselbe könnte ich über Sie sagen – haben Sie nicht in den letzten Stunden mehr über mich erfahren, als ich jemals preisgeben wollte?“ Seine Worte waren vielleicht das Nächste zu einer Entschuldigung, das er in ihrer Gegenwart hervorbringen wurde, er gab damit fast zu, nicht Herr seiner Sinne, seiner Gedanken und seines Körpers zu sein, und obwohl ein Teil von ihm hoffte, sie würde es nicht tun, verstand sie ihn wohl. Er sah es in ihren Augen, in ihrem Blick, in dem langsam das Verstehen aufstieg, wie eine lange versunkene Ruine aus den tiefen, stillen Wassers eines irischen Sees. Noch hatte sie nicht vollends begriffen, was vorging, was er vor ihr verheimlichte... aber bald würde sie es tun. Bald.

Abwesend fragte er sich, was sie mit ihrem Wissen dann tun würde, ob sie ihn verachten würde für den Weg, den er gewählt hatte, aber er zwang sich, den Gedanken zur Seite zu schieben. Was geschehen war, war geschehen, er konnte es nicht mehr ändern, und was machte es ihm aus, wenn ein naives Mädchen mit hochfliegenden Träumen ihn dafür verurteilte, dass er sein Leben riskiert hatte? Nur dass sie kein naives Mädchen mehr war... und wahrscheinlich besser verstand als viele Hexen und Zauberer, die doppelt so alt waren wie sie, was es hieß, die Last der Welt auf ihren Schultern zu tragen.  _ Abgesehen davon küsst sie ohnehin nicht besonders. _

Er schob die gehässige Stimme in seinem Kopf, die bald, oh so bald, verschwinden würde, zur Seite, ein letztes Mal, wie er hoffte, und wandte sich der jungen Frau zu, die ihn noch immer ansah, mit offensichtlicher Intensität das Spiel der Emotionen auf seinem Gesicht betrachtete. „Hören Sie auf, zu starren. Oder glauben Sie immer noch, ich wäre Ihr Lehrer und der Spion, ein Mann ohne eigene Wünsche, eigenes Verlangen, der immer nur springt, wenn sein Meister ihn ruft?“

Sie befeuchtete ihre Lippen. „Tun Sie das denn?“

Die Frage kam so überraschend, dass er sich unwillkürlich fragte, wann er die Kontrolle verloren hatte, wann sie begriffen hatte, was er im Schilde führte, doch in ihren Augen lag nur Neugier, keine Gewissheit. Sie hatte einen Verdacht... und wollte ihn jetzt bestätigen. „Nicht mehr, Miss Granger – nicht mehr.“  _ Außer, wenn du die Kontrolle verlierst... wenn selbst deine Legilimentik nicht ausreicht, mich fernzuhalten, wenn du zu schwach bist, um deine eiserne Beherrschung aufrechtzuerhalten, wenn ich mich mit deinen amoralischsten Wünschen, deinem Verlangen verbünde... dann folgst du mir... _ Er biss die Zähne zusammen und schob den Anderen in den hintersten Winkel seines Geistes zurück, während er sich wünschte, schreien und toben und wüten zu können, seine Hütte in Stücke zu zerlegen, nur damit er seine Kontrolle wiedererlangen konnte. 

„Nicht mehr.“ Sie wiederholte die Worte, als ob sie sie prüfen würde, langsam, gedankenverloren, während er fast sehen konnte, wie ihre Überlegungen rasten. „Sagen Sie mir, Professor... wieso haben Sie den Horkrux noch nicht zerstört?“

Es war eine merkwürdige Frage, und noch merkwürdiger war sie, da sie von einer Frau stammte, die sich in ihren Jahren im Ministerium einen Ruf für fast schmerzhafte Direktheit erworben hatte – schmerzhaft meist für diejenigen, die sie mit ihren Worten und den dahinterliegenden Gedanken festnagelte. Wenn sie nun also nicht auf das offensichtliche einging, ihn nicht auf seinen – oder war es ihr? – Kuss ansprach, musste sie einen Grund dafür haben, und er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er ihm nicht gefallen würde.

„Sie kennen das Versteck des Horkruxes – wahrscheinlich schon seit Monaten, wenn nicht Jahren... vielleicht sogar schon seit Voldemorts Fall, oder länger. Wieso haben Sie ihn noch nicht zerstört?“ Sie legte den Kopf schief, beobachtete sein Gesicht, während sie weitersprach, langsam ihre Überlegungen darlegte und ihn mit ihnen in eine Ecke drängte. „Das Schwert Gryffindors liegt noch immer in Hogwarts, aber was ist mit den anderen Möglichkeiten, einen Horkrux zu zerstören? Sie hätten Dämonsfeuer verwenden können, oder, wenn Sie eine Möglichkeit vorziehen, die nicht das Potential hat, ganz Irland in ein flammendes Inferno zu verwandeln, Basiliskenzähne zu erwerben... und doch haben Sie es nicht getan. Wieso? Wissen Sie zwar, wo der Horkrux sich befindet, hat Voldemort ihn aber für Sie unerreichbar versteckt... hat er aus dem Desaster mit Regulus Black gelernt? Oder ist der Horkrux nicht einmal gesichert und sie wollen ihn gar nicht zerstören?“

Er schluckte, unwillig, seine eigene Machtlosigkeit zuzugeben und doch froh, dass sie das Gespräch in eine Richtung gelenkt hatte, die wenigstens den Anschein von Professionalität zwischen ihnen erweckte. „Glauben Sie mir, Miss Granger, der Horkrux befindet sich an einem der sichersten Plätze auf dieser Erde.“

Für einen Moment ließ er ihr Zeit, seine Worte zu verdauen, die Möglichkeiten, die er ihr aufgezeigt hatte, auszuloten – Hogwarts? Gringotts? – doch er sprach weiter, bevor sie zu einer Schlussfolgerung gelangen konnte. „Was den Rest Ihrer Frage angeht, ist die Antwort darauf sehr einfach: Ich bin nicht dazu in der Lage, den Horkrux zu zerstören.“

„Oh.“ Selbst jetzt, wo er zugegeben hatte, dass er machtlos war, dass er ihre Hilfe brauchte, um sich endlich zu befreien, konnte er die Anziehung spüren, die sie auf ihn ausübte. „Weil Sie ein Todesser sind, nicht? Das Dunkle Mal mag kein Horkrux sein, aber es ist ein Teil von Voldemorts Magie, den Sie in sich tragen... und natürlich würde seine Magie verhindern, dass Sie seinen Seelensplitter zerstören. Sie würden ihm vielleicht Schaden zufügen können – aber eine vollständige Zerstörung wäre unmöglich.“

Er lachte, und es war kein nettes Geräusch. „Sehr gut, Miss Granger. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor.“

„Das erklärt auch, wieso Regulus Black keinen Erfolg hatte in seinen Versuchen, das Slytherin-Medaillon zu zerstören. Nicht aus Unfähigkeit, wie Harry gedacht hat, sondern weil es ihm nicht möglich war... egal, was er tat.“ Sie starrte nach draußen, an ihm vorbei, auf die sich türmenden Sturmwolken, die über den grauen irischen Himmel gejagt wurden, und dann richtete ihr Blick sich auf die alte, quietschende Standuhr hinter ihm. „Wie lange noch?“

Er hob die Brauen, während der Wind an den Fensterläden zerrte und die Scheiben klirren ließ. „Wie lange noch  _ was _ , Miss Granger?“

„Ihr Trank, Professor.“ Selbst jetzt noch, jetzt, wo er sie geküsst hatte, nannte sie ihn noch bei seinem alten Titel, und für einen Moment huschte der ungebetene Gedanke an die jüngere Miss Granger, das Mädchen aus ihrem sechsten Jahr, durch seinen Kopf. Wie hätte sie reagiert, wenn... er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. _Genug!_

Er warf einen Blick auf die Standuhr, verfolgte für einen Moment die beruhigende Bewegung des Pendels, lauschte bewusst auf das Ticken und beobachtete, wie der Zeiger weitersprang. „Er muss noch siebenunddreißig Minuten simmern.“

Sie erhob sich von ihrem Platz auf dem Sofa, und er tat es ihr gleich, nicht nur aus uralter Höflichkeit, sondern auch, weil er den Verlust ihrer Nähe gespürt hatte. „Nun... dann sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen, nicht?“

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Denken Sie wirklich, dass wir eine halbe Stunde bis zu meinem Labor brauchen?“

„Nein... aber wir sollten den Horkrux holen, finden Sie nicht?“, entgegnete sie ruhig, und doch glomm in ihren Augen ein prüfendes Feuer.

Ihre Frage brachte ihn aus der Balance, ließ seinen Kopf schwimmen, während sein Wunsch nach Freiheit mit dem tief eingegrabenen Instinkt kämpfte, sein Geheimnis zu bewahren und sich selbst zu schützen. „Wieso sollten wir das?“

Er spielte auf Zeit und sie wusste es, schien aber geneigt, für den Moment Nachsicht mit ihm zu zeigen. „Sie wussten, wo sich Voldemorts Horkrux befindet. Es war für Sie allerdings totes Wissen, da Sie keine Möglichkeit hatten, ihn zu zerstören – also haben Sie sich dem Zweig der Zauberei zugewandt, den Sie nach der Dunklen Magie am besten beherrschen: den Zaubertränken.“ Etwas von seiner Überraschung über die Art, wie sie seinen Gedankengang, seine Logik nachzeichnete, musste sich auf seinem Gesicht abgezeichnet haben, denn sie lächelte triumphierend, als sie weitersprach. „Die Zutaten, die Sie verwendet haben, sind alle dazu gedacht, Wärme, Hitze oder Flamme zu erzeugen – eine schwächere, weniger zerstörerische Imitation des Dämonsfeuers, um den Horkrux zu zerstören. Aber durch die Abschwächung verlor Ihr Rezept auch an genau der Kraft, die es benötigte, um den Horkrux zu zerstören, also verlegten Sie sich auf eine Abwandlung des Rituals, durch die Voldemort seinen Horkrux wiedergewonnen hat. Blut des Dieners...“ Sie stockte für einen Moment, als ihre Finger sich um ihre Hand schlossen. „... und Blut des Feindes.“

Er blieb stumm, während sie ihn ansah, aber sein Schweigen gemeinsam mit seinem Blick, der mehr Überraschung enthielt, als ihm lieb sein konnte, war alle Bestätigung, die sie brauchte.

„Es wird nicht funktionieren.“ Noch während sie sprach, begriff sie, dass er das schon lange herausgefunden hatte. „Aber das wissen Sie ebenso gut, wie ich das tue. Deswegen bin ich noch hier, deswegen haben Sie mich noch nicht zurück nach London geschickt... Sie brauchen meine Magie, damit Ihr Trank funktionieren kann... damit er die Stärke gewinnen kann, den Horkrux zu zerstören.“

Er nickte langsam, doch zu seiner Überraschung breitete sich keine Erleichterung auf ihrem Gesicht aus, dass diese Bedrohung für die Zaubererwelt schon bald zerstört wäre, sondern Wut. „Wie lange hätten Sie noch warten wollen? Wie viele Hexen und Zauberer hätten noch sterben sollen von der Hand der Todesser, die auf der Suche nach Voldemorts Horkrux waren, bevor Sie Ihren Stolz überwunden hätten und zum Ministerium gekommen wären? Sie wissen, was in England passiert! Wieso haben Sie nicht gehandelt und sich mit uns – mit mir – in Verbindung gesetzt, um den Horkrux schon vor Monaten – Jahren – zu beseitigen?“

_Weil du stolz bist, mein Freund... weil du stolz bist, und dieser Stolz auch deine Schwäche ist, eine Schwäche, die ich benutzen kann... ein Spalt in deiner Abwehr, durch den ich dir zuflüstern kann... warum hörst du auf sie..._ „Hätten Sie mir denn geglaubt?“, entgegnete er, kühl, und dieses eine Mal zog er Stärke aus der Stimme in seinem Inneren. „Mir, dem zahmen Todesser, der keine Aufgabe mehr hatte und verzweifelt auf der Suche nach Anerkennung war... denn das hätten alle im Ministerium gedacht, nicht? Selbst Shacklebolt, der es eigentlich besser wissen sollte...“

„Sie sind ein Held, Severus, ob Sie es wollen oder nicht – der Orden weiß, was Sie für uns getan, was Sie für uns geopfert haben. Aber selbst wenn... selbst wenn der Zaubereiminister Ihnen nicht geglaubt hätte, hätte das wirklich einen Unterschied gemacht? Sie brauchen nur einen Zauberer, nur einen Feind Voldemorts, um Ihren Trank zu vollenden, einen einzigen Zauberer, der Ihnen glaubt – meinen Sie wirklich, sie hätten ihn nicht gefunden? Oder eine Hexe?“

„Ihre Meinung von Ihnen selbst war schon immer viel zu hoch, Miss Granger. Denken Sie wirklich, alle Slytherins dieser Welt würden Schlange stehen, um Ihre Unterstützung zu erhalten, wie Ihre kleinen Schoßhündchen, die Malfoys?“

„Beleidigen Sie mich nicht.“ Ihre Augen blitzten vor Zorn. „Ich habe hier schon viel zu viel Zeit verschwendet, während der wir den Horkrux zerstören könnten – und ich bin nicht bereit, mich weiter von Ihnen hinhalten zu lassen.“ Eine kurze Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs, und die Tür schlug mit der Wut des anschwellenden Gewittersturmes auf, ließ die Windböen seine Papiere durcheinanderwirbeln. „Entweder wir gehen jetzt, oder Sie können offensichtlich gut auf meine Hilfe verzichten.“

Er richtete sich auf, wieder ganz der einschüchternde Lehrer und Todesser, der er einst gewesen war, kühl im Angesicht ihrer heißen Wut. „Denken Sie daran, dass ich es bin, der weiß, wo der Horkrux ist.“

Sie machte einen Schritt nach vorne, auf ihn zu, und dieser verräterische Teil seiner Selbst wollte, dass sie es freiwillig tat, weil sie es wollte, weil sie ihn wollte... ihre Finger vergruben sich im Stoff seines Hemdes, zogen ihn nach vorne, und rissen es mit einem Ruck auf. „Nicht nur Sie.“


	9. No one on Earth

**Irish Blood, English Heart – Chapter 9: No one on Earth**

Der Horkrux, der an einer goldenen Kette um seinen Hals baumelte, war kleiner, als sie gedacht hatte, ein fast filigranes Kästchen, besetzt mit Edelsteinen, und sie starrte es für einen Moment an, wie es auf der nackten Haut seiner Brust lag. Ein Teil von ihr hatte selbst in dem Augenblick, als ihre Befürchtungen zu dunkler Gewissheit wurden, nicht glauben können, dass er wirklich ein solches Risiko eingegangen war, dass er wirklich seine Seele und seinen Körper darauf verwettet hatte, den Horkrux des Dunklen Lords im Zaum halten zu können... aber der Beweis hing direkt vor ihrer Nase, und gemeinsam mit allem, was sie in den letzten Stunden über ihn erfahren hatte, machte er zu viel Sinn. Seine Unbeherrschtheit, die Art, wie er seine Geheimnisse vor ihr ausgebreitet hatte... das alles war durch den Horkrux geschehen, den Horkrux, der gefunden werden wollte, und seinem Besitzer deswegen alle erdenklichen Schwierigkeiten bereitete. Der Horkrux, der an den Fesseln seiner Beherrschung zerrte, seine Magie verzerrte, sogar versucht hatte, ihn zu töten, als sich die Gelegenheit dazu ergab, und der ihn dazu trieb, Dinge zu tun, die er sonst niemals tun würde... ihre Fingerspitzen berührten sanft und fast traurig ihre Lippen. Niemals?

Vorsichtig streckte sie die Hand aus, und automatisch schloss sich seine Faust schon fast schmerzhaft um ihre. „Wagen Sie es nicht!“

Sie lächelte traurig. „Er hat Sie in seinem Griff, nicht? Mit jedem Tag, den Sie seinen Horkrux tragen, wächst seine Macht über Sie, und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Sie zu einem Gefangenen in Ihrem eigenen Körper werden, während der Dunkle Lord wiederaufersteht... und das ganz ohne ein schwarzmagisches Ritual.“

Er schluckte hart, während die Kette sich um seinen Hals zu schließen schien, um die verräterischen Worte abzuwürgen. „Es musste sein... ich musste den Horkux... ich musste sichergehen, dass er nicht gefunden wurde, von einem Magier, oder noch schlimmer, einem Muggel...“

Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Finger aus, legte sie auf seinen Unterarm, wo sie die schwarze Magie des Dunklen Mals unter ihrer Haut pulsieren spürte, in Reaktion auf ihren Meister. „Und die Bindung zwischen Ihnen und dem Horkrux würde die Chance, dass Ihr Trank funktionierte, wesentlich erhöhen, nicht? Ihr bekanntes Blut würde den Seelensplitter heraustreiben auf der Suche nach einem neuen Körper, und dann könnten Sie den Kompass, der kein Horkrux mehr wäre, vernichten. So zumindest Ihre anfängliche Logik. Aber als sie herausfanden, dass das nicht funktionieren würde, war es zu spät... er hatte schon zu sehr von Ihnen Besitz ergriffen, als dass Sie ihn so einfach ablegen konnten. Und seitdem haben Sie gewartet... gewartet, dass ein Feind des Dunklen Lords zu Ihnen kommen würde, denn zu uns kommen konnten Sie bereits nicht mehr, um Ihnen die Gelegenheit zu geben, den Horkrux endlich zu zerstören.“

Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augenwinkeln, und sie blinzelte sie wütend fort – er verdiente es nicht, dass sie um ihn weinte, er verdiente es, sein Leben zurückzugewinnen... und noch gab es die Chance dazu. „Sagen Sie mir – seit wann tragen Sie den Horkrux schon?“

Er schauderte, und schien sich doch in die Berührung ihrer Hand auf seinem Arm zu lehnen. „Mehr als drei Jahre.“

Blitze zuckten über den Himmel, und der Donner rollte von der fernen See heran und über das Cottage hinweg. „Dann kommen Sie... vielleicht können wir Sie befreien.“

Sie sprach nicht aus, was sie dachte und fürchtete, dass Voldemorts Seelensplitter nach drei Jahren zu sehr mit seinem Körper und seinem Geist verbunden war, als dass die beiden sich noch trennen ließen, aber er schien es trotzdem zu hören, oder vielleicht schon dieselben Befürchtungen gehabt zu haben, denn er lächelte nur. „Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht – aber in dem Fall ist es kein großer Verlust. Was ist schon ein Spion ohne Aufgabe?“

Sie wollte widersprechen, wollte zetern und fluchen und ihn anfauchen, dass sein Tod doch ein Verlust wäre, ein Verlust für die Zaubererwelt genauso wie ein Verlust für sie, und doch schwieg sie. Er würde ihren verzweifelten Protest nicht hören wollen... nicht, wenn er so entschlossen nach Gründen suchte, die seinen eigenen Tod für ihn leichter machen sollten.

Stumm hielt er die Tür für sie auf, und sie trat nach draußen, in den Sturm, der nun mit voller Stärke über die grünen Hügel Irlands fegte und ihr Kleid aufwirbelte, während die ersten, dicken Regentropfen auf der Erde aufschlugen und begannen, ihre erhitzte Haut zu kühlen. „Danke.“

Er nickte nur und führte sie dann hinüber auf den Weg durch den Garten, während der beginnende Regen sein weißes Hemd durchnässte und seine schwarzen Haare an sein Gesicht klebte, und so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie konnte doch den Gedanken nicht abschütteln, dass dieser bemerkenswerte Mann in seinen Tod ging, willentlich, um die Zaubererwelt, die nichts für ihn getan hatte, zu retten.

Er hielt auf dem schmalen Pfad inne, auf dem der Regen kleine Krater aus Staub und Schmutz bildeten, und wandte den Kopf, blinzelte sie durch die nun heftiger fallenden Tropfen an, die von seinen Augenbrauen abperlten. „Sparen Sie sich Ihr Mitleid, Miss Granger – Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass wir beide tun werden, was wir tun müssen, egal, wie die Konsequenzen aussehen.“

Sie wusste es wohl, aber dieses Wissen machte ihre Pflicht nicht leichter und nicht angenehmer, trug nicht dazu bei, dass sie sich weniger verantwortlich und weniger schuldig fühlte, auch wenn er es war, der sich in Gefahr gebracht hatte. All ihre Vorwürfe an ihn, und noch viele mehr, waren wahr gewesen, und doch fühlte sie sich, als hätte sie die unangenehmen Wahrheiten über ihn, die er nicht hören wollte, nicht aussprechen sollen... nicht so kurz, bevor er vielleicht starb.  _ Vielleicht, Hermine... vielleicht. Noch ist nicht alles verloren. _

Ihre Finger strichen wieder über seinen Arm, saugten die Kälte auf, die ihr schon bei seiner ersten Berührung so vertraut vorgekommen war, und nun wusste sie auch, warum. Auch sie hatte einen von Voldemorts Horkruxen getragen, damals, auf ihrer verzweifelten Flucht durch England mit Harry und Ron, und sie verfluchte sich, dass sie das Gefühl nicht schon früher erkannt hatte. Aber welchen Unterschied hätte es gemacht?  _ Vielleicht hätte er dich nicht geküsst _ , flüsterte die kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, und sie schob sie resolut zur Seite.  _ Und vielleicht hätte er es getan.  _

Frische Windböen jagten den Regen über sie hinweg, während sie sich anstarrten, doch schließlich durchbrachen ein krachender Blitz und rollender Donner die Stille zwischen ihnen, und er wandte sich um, führte sie mit schnellen Schritten den Pfad entlang, den sie vor wenigen Stunden so viel leichteren Herzens und mit so viel weniger Angst gegangen war.  _ Närrischer Mann... _

Kleine Bäche liefen nun über den zuvor staubigen Pfad und spülten den Schmutz zwischen ihre Zehen, hatten vor dem Eingang des Kellers kleine Pfützen gebildet und rannen durch den Türspalt nach drinnen, und ihnen folgte eine kleine Welle, als er die Banne hob und die Tür öffnete. „Kommen Sie.“

Erst als sie eintrat in die altbekannte, feuchte Kühle und sich aufrichtete, spürte sie, wie geduckt sie durch den Regen gehastet war, im Gegensatz zu ihm, der hoch aufgerichtet wie eine Statue den prasselnden Tropfen und dem peitschenden Wind getrotzt hatte, so wie er allen Widrigkeiten des Lebens entgegengetreten war. Auch jetzt, auf dem Weg zu seinem Tod, duckte er sich nicht, nicht einmal, als sein schwarzer Haarschopf fast die tief hängende Decke berührte, und sie folgte ihm, ihre Arme um sich selbst geschlungen und fröstelnd.

Das magische Feuer unter dem Kessel hatte das Labor nicht gewärmt, und sie spürte, wie die Gänsehaut über ihre Haut kroch, bis sich wieder einmal ein schwerer, schwarzer Umhang über ihre Schultern legte. Doch wo die Geste zuvor fast trotzig gewirkt hatte, war sie nun sanft, und seine Finger strichen für einen Moment über ihren Rücken, bevor sie sich wieder zurückzogen und mit geübten Bewegungen einen Trockenzauber auf ihn selbst ausführten. „Ich würde ja, aber...“ Er machte eine fast verlege Geste zu ihr hin, und sie lächelte.

„Ich weiß – Sie haben Angst, dass meine Magie und die Voldemorts wieder kollidieren.“ Unwillkürlich strich sie über die Narbe auf ihrer Hand, die Narbe, die ihm erst vollends klargemacht hatte, welche Macht der Horkrux bereits über ihn gewonnen hatte, und sprach selbst einen halbherzigen Zauber, um ihr Kleid und ihre Haare zu trocknen. 

Er nickte stumm und wandte sich seinem Trank zu, warf einen Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand und zählte die Sekunden, bis er die Kelle erneut mit präzisen Bewegungen in die Flüssigkeit tauchte und umrührte. Seine Finger zitterten nicht, und sie schauderte unwillkürlich, als sie an ihre erste Zaubertrankstunde zurückdachte...  _ Wie man Tod verkorkt, in der Tat. Nur dass wir heute keinen Korken benötigen werden... _

Sie wollte sprechen, um ihre eigene Angst zu übertönen, wollte ihn fragen, wie er so gefasst sein konnte im Angesicht seines eigenen Todes, und doch schwieg sie, wollte seine Konzentration nicht stören, während er die letzten Zutaten hinzufügte und der Trank ein feuriges Rot annahm und flammend gegen die Wände des Kessels zu branden schien. Draußen vor der Tür peitschte der Regen auf den Hügel ein und der Donner erschütterte den Keller, ließ die vielen Tiegel und Gläser, die fein säuberlich aufgereiht in den Regalen an den Wänden standen, erzittern, und sie schmiegte sich enger in seinen Umhang, sog seinen Duft ein und hoffte gegen ihr besseres Wissen, dass der dicke Stoff irgendwann die Kälte vertreiben würde. Aber das würde er nicht... der Frost kam von innen, genauso wie ihre Angst und ihre Gänsehaut, und für einen Moment wünschte sie sich, sie könnte so kühl und gefühllos sein, wie er es war.

Er rührte ein letztes Mal um, zog die Kelle aus dem Trank und löschte die grünen Flammen unter dem Kessel. „Er ist fertig.“

Mit plötzlich trockener Kehle nickte sie, und er wandte sich ihr zu, bedeutete ihr, näherzutreten, und sie sah in seine schwarzen Augen und begriff. Er war vielleicht kontrolliert, aber nicht kalt, er hatte genauso Angst wie sie, hatte sich nur entschlossen, sie nicht zu zeigen, und er wollte nicht sterben... nicht jetzt, wo er etwas gefunden hatte... all das las sie in seinen Augen, und für einen Moment verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln, bevor er die Maske wieder über sein Gesicht zog und seine Miene in Ausdruckslosigkeit zurückfallen ließ. „Sind Sie bereit, Miss Granger?“

Sie nickte langsam. „Sind Sie es?“

„So bereit, wie man nur sein kann... auch wenn ich wünschte...“ 

Sie klammerte sich an den einen, melancholischen Nachsatz, und trat auf ihn zu, die Augen groß und voller Sorge. „Sie wünschten was? Bereuen Sie, was sie getan haben?“

Er seufzte, in diesem einen Moment, in dem er wusste, sein Leben könnte enden, genauso verletzlich wie in jenem, als er tödlich verletzt auf dem Boden der Heulenden Hütte gelegen hatte. „Ich bereue so vieles, Miss Granger... und trotzdem weiß ich, dass ich nicht anders hätte handeln können – denn welcher Zukunft würden wir entgegensteuern, wenn ich mich niemals dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen hätte? Niemals die Prophezeiung gehört, der Dunkle Lord niemals Harry Potter als seinen ebenbürtigen Gegner auserkoren hätte? Nein... das bereue ich nicht.“

„Und der Horkrux?“ Sie wusste, sie sprach nur, um den unvermeidlichen Moment herauszuzögern, und er sah es wohl an der Angst in ihren Augen, antwortete aber trotzdem.

„Vielleicht hätte ich anders entscheiden sollen – aber dann würden Sie und ich nicht gemeinsam hier stehen, und v on all den Hexen und Zauberern auf der Welt, die jetzt mein Schicksal und das der Zauberwelt in der Hand halten könnten, sind Sie immer noch die am wenigsten abstoßende Wahl.“

Sie lächelte, ein Lächeln, das sich einen Weg bis in ihren Magen bahnte und dort eine unerklärliche Wärme entfachte, und auch er schien es zu spüren, als sich der Moment der Stille zwischen ihnen in die Länge zog und sie sich ansahen, als würde die Welt in wenigen Minuten enden. Und für ihn würde sie das auch vielleicht...

„Sind Sie bereit?“ 

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche und umfasste ihn fest, hoffte, dass sie so ihre zitternden Finger verbergen konnte, und nickte langsam. „Brauche ich... muss ich irgendeinen bestimmten Spruch verwenden?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf, während er mit fast schon schmerzhaft langsamen Bewegungen den Verschluss der goldenen Kette öffnete und den Horkrux in seine Handfläche gleiten ließ, in ernster Betrachtung versunken, bevor er schließlich seinen Blick hochriss. „Nein... nur Ihre Magie.“

Gemeinsam starrten sie in die flammenden Tiefen des Kessels, während Hermine sich fragte, ob er noch die Kraft hatte, gegen den Einfluss des Horkruxes anzukämpfen, ob er ihn wirklich zerstören konnte, doch schließlich, als sie schon selbst nicht mehr geglaubt hatte, er würde stark genug sein, kippte er seine Hand und ließ den goldenen Kompass in den feurigen Trank fallen.

„Lassen Sie uns beginnen.“


	10. English Heart

**Irish Blood, English Heart – Chapter 10: English Heart**

Selbst für einen Mann wie ihn, der schon als Kind gelernt hatte, Qualen zu ertragen, waren die Schmerzen fast unerträglich, Schmerzen, die nicht einmal seine waren und sich doch durch jede Faser seines Körpers und seines Geistes zogen. Der Zaubertrank im Kessel vor ihm, seine eigene Erfindung, brodelte wild, als er den Horkrux umfasste und in die Tiefe zog, die Hitze alleine genug, um die Goldkette zu verformen und sie schmelzen zu lassen... aber der Horkrux überlebte. Severus konnte ihn spüren, dort, in den Tiefen seines Geistes, die er versuchte, mit Legilimentik zu unterdrücken, und doch fühlte er seine Schmerzen wie seine eigenen.  _ Wie kannst du es wagen... wieso willst du mich zerstören, nachdem ich dir so lange treue Dienste geleistet habe... ich werde dich vernichten...  _

Er schmeckte Blut, als er sich schwer auf seiner Arbeitsplatte abstützte, der Horkrux im Kessel wie ein unsichtbarer Magnet, der ihn stärker und stärker in die Tiefe ziehen wollte, untrennbar verwoben mit seinem Fleisch, seinen Knochen, seiner Seele. Und der Trank fraß an ihm, leckte wie Flammenzungen am Gold und an den Edelsteinen, und Severus spürte jeden seiner Angriffe, so als ob sie sich durch seinen eigenen Körper fressen würden. Oft, so oft hatte er unter dem _Cruciatus_ -Fluch gelitten, hatte sich gefühlt, als würden seine Nerven brennen und seine Knochen sich verformen, und doch war diese Qual schlimmer, intensiver, als alles, was der Unverzeihliche ihm antun konnte, denn er verletzte nicht nur seinen Körper... sondern seine Seele. Zu nahe hatte er den Horkrux an sich herangelassen, zu schnell hatte er – er, der große Okklumens! – die Tore seines Geistes für den Seelensplitter geöffnet, ohne dass er es überhaupt bemerkt hatte... und nun zahlte er den Preis für seine Schwäche. Aber nicht nur er... auch das Mädchen – die Frau – die neben ihm stand und die ihn vielleicht würde töten müssen, um die Zaubererwelt von seiner närrischen Naivität zu erlösen. Und Severus wusste, vielleicht besser als jeder andere, welche Narben ein Mord auf der Seele hinterlassen konnte... selbst ein Mord aus den besten Absichten.

Nur mit einem kleinen Winkel seines Geistes blickte er sie an, sah ihren fragenden Gesichtsausdruck, während sich die Schwärze vor seinen Augen ausbreitete und ihn zu verschlingen drohte, doch der Horkrux erlaubte ihm nicht, in die gnädige Dunkelheit davonzugleiten. Er lieh ihm Stärke, Stärke, auf die er sich verließ, die er annahm, auch wenn er wusste, dass dieser eine Moment der Schwäche später vielleicht seinen Tod bedeuten konnte, damit er aufrecht stehen bleiben konnte, das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzogen. Damit er ihr das Zeichen geben konnte, ihr sagen konnte, wann der Horkrux aus seiner schützenden Hülle gesogen wäre und sie ihn vernichten konnte...

Über ihnen grollte der Donner des Gewitters mit erneuerter Macht, ließ mit einem mächtigen Schlag die Wände des Kellers erbeben und den Staub von der niedrigen Felsdecke rieseln, und er sehnte sich danach, sich ebenfalls fallenzulassen, in den Kessel zu stürzen, dem Horkrux zu folgen...  _ Komm, komm... so oft wolltest du dich nicht mehr weiterschleppen, so oft hast du nachts nach der kleinen Phiole neben deinem Bett gegriffen, dem Fläschchen, das deinem armseligen Leben ein Ende bereiten würde... jetzt ist deine Chance gekommen... komm zu mir, rette mich, gib dein Leben, damit ich weiter existieren kann... gib mir deinen Körper, deinen Geist... NEIN! _

Eine schmale, schlanke Hand schob sich über seine kalkweißen, nassgeschwitzten Finger, die sich an die Tischplatte klammerten, streichelte vorsichtig über seine Haut. Kühl löschten sie einen Teil des Feuers, das in seinem Inneren und in dem Kessel brannte, des Feuers, das er selbst entfacht hatte und von dem er nun fürchtete, er würde es nicht kontrollieren können, während der Kompass sich öffnete und der Trank in jede Ritze drang, die Windrose versengte und die Zeiger herausriss, und er fühlte jeden einzelnen Moment. Es war sein Fleisch, das brannte, seine Nervenenden, die in Flammen standen, seine Gliedmaßen, die vom wütenden Feuer von seinem Körper gerissen wurden, und doch waren sie es nicht... er schrie vor Schmerzen und sank auf die Knie, während ein Teil seiner selbst frohlockte, die Freiheit fast spüren konnte, die nun nahte, und dann, als der Trank jede Ritze des Kompasses durchdrungen hatte und ihn umhüllte, nickte er langsam, seine Stimme rau vor Schmerzen und heiser von seinen Schreien. „Jetzt.“

Sie sah blass aus und ängstlich, und doch nickte sie, hob ihren Zauberstab, während ihre Hand die seine nicht verließ, der Griff ihrer Finger keine Sekunde nachließ, selbst als seine Muskeln erschlafften. Und dann schickte sie ihre Magie, rein und weiß, hinein in die Flammen, und Severus fühlte jeden Funken, jedes Brodeln, jedes Zischen, als ihr Zauber auf den Trank traf und den Horkrux umhüllte. Es tat weh, so weh, sein Schmerz und der des Horkruxes eins, das Feuer auf seiner Haut, seinem Metall, das Ziehen in seinen Muskeln, die Flammen, die durch seinen Körper brodelten, das Blut in seinem Mund und der Zaubertrank in seinen Lungen, die Magie, die durch seinen Körper fuhr und seine Knochen und Sehnen aus seinem Fleisch riss.

Über ihm rollte der Donner heran, zerrissen die Blitze die Luft, näher und näher und näher, während Stein knirschte und sich verschob, und aus seinem Körper gerissen wurde, was dort niemals hingehört hätte... die Dunkle Magie, die durch seine Adern und seine Venen pulsiert war, herausgebrannt wurde durch das Feuer des Trankes und ihrer Magie... die Dunkelheit aus seiner Seele verbannt wurde, Dunkelheit, die ihm über die Jahre so vertraut geworden war, dass er sie für seine eigene Verderbnis gehalten hatte... der Horkrux die Kontrolle verlor, die er über seine Knochen, seine Muskeln und Sehnen gehabt hatte...  _ Zerstören... verbrennen... Rache... mein... NEIN... mein! Mein... mein Körper! Mein Diener! Meine Seele! Mein Schutz! NEIN! Wie kannst du es wagen! _

Und er wusste, er wagte es, weil er keine Wahl hatte, und weil diese kleine, kühle Hand noch immer die seine festhielt, sein Anker, der den Schmerz vertrieb, zumindest für einen kleinen Moment, in einem kleinen Teil seines Selbst, der ihn sonst gefangen hielt... weil er schließlich die Freiheit spüren konnte, als ein Stück der dunklen Seele nach dem anderen aus ihm herausgerissen wurde, herausgebrannt aus seinem Körper... und er trotz des Schmerzes, der seinen Brustkorb zusammendrückte, fühlte, wie die Last von seinen Schultern genommen wurde, während die Dunkelheit sich wieder von den Rändern seines Gesichtsfeldes heranschlich und der Staub von der Decke sich auf seiner Haut absetzte, sich mit dem Schmutz des Bodens vermischte.

Irgendwann war er gefallen und doch kümmerte es ihn nicht, der Schmerz seines Körpers, der auf den rauen Steinen lag, unwesentlich im Vergleich zu den Wunden, die der Horkrux in seinem Geist hinterlassen hatte, und doch fühlte er sich leicht... leicht und frei.  _ Wenn dieses Gefühl die Belohnung ist für den Preis, den ich gezahlt habe... wenn ich nun wieder alleine bin in meinem Geist, der Herr meiner Sinne und Gedanken, wenn auch nur für einen Moment... dann war es das wert... dann war es jeden Schmerz wert... frei... _

Er schloss die Augen, die schon so lange nichts mehr gesehen hatten außer den feurigen Abgrund, spürte, wie sich sein eigenes, warmes Blut in seinem Mund ausbreitete, und doch konnte er sich nicht in das Vergessen stürzen, das er so sehnsüchtig erwartet hatte. Eine schmale, kühle Hand zerrte an der seinen, riss ihn nach oben vom staubigen Boden und zurück in die Gegenwart, wo der Donner über seinem Kopf grollte und der Hagel auf ihn herabprasselte.

„Ist es tot?“, fragte eine Stimme, weit, weit entfernt, und er lächelte selig, während er sich über diese dümmste aller Fragen amüsierte... natürlich war es das. „Ja...“ Seine Stimme war nur ein Krächzen, und doch brachte sie die Hand dazu, ihre Bemühungen zu intensivieren. 

„Dann kommen Sie! Wir müssen nach draußen, der Keller stürzt ein!“ Erst dann erinnerte er sich, erinnerte sich an den Trank und sein Labor und bemerkte, dass kleine Steine und Staub von der knirschenden, krachenden Decke auf ihn und Miss Granger herabrieselten. 

Hab rappelte er sich auf, halb zog sie ihn auf seine Füße, doch als sie ihn zum Gang zerren wollte, in dem sich bereits eine Staubschicht auf den Boden senkte, hielt er inne, wandte sich noch einmal um. Der goldene Kessel hinter ihm hatte sich unter dem Einfluss des Tranks und der Magie verformt und verzogen, der Trank sich verbraucht, während er den Horkrux vernichtet hatte, doch auf dem Grund konnte er immer noch die Schlacke seiner Kette sehen, genauso wie die verbeulten, zerbrochenen und halb geschmolzenen Überreste des Kompasses, der einmal ein Horkrux gewesen war.

„Kommen Sie!“ Nun, da er mit eigenen Augen die Zerstörung des Horkruxes gesehen hatte, der ihn in den letzten Jahren seit Voldemorts Tod gequält hatte, erlaubte er ihr, ihn durch den Gang zu zerren, in dem nun größere Steinbrocken auf sie einschlugen und der so viel länger schien als auf dem Hinweg.

Seine Beine, noch immer geschwächt von den Schmerzen und den Krämpfen, trugen ihn kaum, und er musste sich auf ihrer Schulter abstützen, während der Hügel über ihnen zusammenzubrechen schien und seine magischen Fackeln flackerten und hinter ihnen erloschen.  _ Wieso kämpfst du eigentlich noch? _ fragte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, und zu seiner Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass es seine eigene war, und nur seine eigene... nicht die eines anderen.  _ Vor ein paar Minuten – oder waren es Stunden? – warst du doch noch so begierig darauf, in deinen Tod zu gehen, um die Zaubererwelt zu retten... und jetzt willst du überleben? So unglaublich dringend? _

_ Es ist nicht wegen mir _ , entgegnete er sich selbst unwirsch, während er seine bleischweren Füße dazu zwang, einen Schritt nach dem anderen über den unebenen Boden zu stolpern.  _ Es ist wegen ihr... _ und er wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte, selbst in seinem eigenen Kopf eine Novität. Miss Granger würde nicht ohne ihn fliehen, niemals, ihr verzweifelter Gryffindormut würde das nicht zulassen, und  _ er _ konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie starb... nicht nach allem, was sie für ihn getan hatte, und nicht nach allem, was er für sie getan hatte. Also schleppte er sich weiter, während hinter ihnen die Decke der Kammer mit einem Krachen einstürzte und sein liebevoll eingerichtetes Labor unter sich begrub, und große Steinbrocken aus der Decke des Ganges brachen und Druckwellen aus Staub und kleinen Kieseln hinter ihnen herschickten.

Miss Granger neben ihm stolperte in ihren absurden Sandalen und hustete, und nun war er es, der sie wieder nach oben zog, weiter, weiter, durch die endlosen Meter aus Stein und Schlamm und Fels, und dann konnte er endlich seine Banne spüren. Er öffnete sie mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs, vor ihnen zersplitterte die Tür unter dem Gewicht des arbeitenden Bodens, und dann brachen sie nach draußen ins Freie, gerade als der Eingang zu dem uralten Keller hinter ihnen zusammenbrach.

Für einen Moment standen sie nur im Regen, der den Staub und den Schmutz und das Blut aus den unzähligen, kleinen Wunden von ihren Gesichtern und ihrer Haut wusch, während in der Ferne, landeinwärts, noch ein paar Blitze zuckten und der Donner dumpf und entfernt an ihre Ohren drang, dann schüttelte Miss Granger sich und wandte sich ihm zu, die Augen groß und neugierig und doch ängstlich.

„Es... es hat funktioniert, nicht? Der Horkrux ist zerstört.“ Sie klang erschöpft und atemlos, und er selbst war zu ausgelaugt, um mehr zu tun, als nur zu nicken, wurde aber mit einem erleichterten Lachen belohnt. „Dann... dann ist er endlich tot? Der Teil seiner Seele, der irgendwo dort draußen noch herumgeflogen ist, ist ebenfalls fort?“

„Ja... ja, das ist er.“ Seine Finger glitten über die Haut seines linken Unterarms, die nun glatt und unberührt vor ihm lag, das Dunkle Mal von der Magie des Trankes und des Zaubers aus seinem Körper getilgt, und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren glitt ein wirkliches, echtes Lächeln über sein Gesicht, ein Lächeln von Erleichterung und Freude anstatt Hohn und Trotz. „Er ist fort.“

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, zu erschöpft, um zu feiern oder zu jubeln, und er tat es ihr gleich, sog die frische, nach Regen duftende Luft Irlands ein, und fühlte, wie die Freiheit ihn durchdrang – und in diesem Moment begriff er, dass er sich getäuscht hatte. Freiheit war nicht nur ein Wort, um Idioten in den Kampf und in den Tod zu schicken, kein unerreichbares Ideal, sondern eine beeindruckende, fast überwältigende Wirklichkeit, und für einen Moment fragte er sich, was er mit ihr anfangen sollte.

Dann rissen die Wolken auf und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen nach dem Gewitter funkelten auf den regennassen Hügeln, und er wusste es. „Miss Granger?“

Sie griff nach seiner Hand, verwob ihre schmalen Finger mit seinen großen, und zog ihn lachend durch den noch immer herabströmenden Regen davon.

_Ende_


End file.
